Emulation of the River
by Ultravyolet
Summary: DON'T EVEN LOOK AT THIS. IT'S ON HIATUS FOR EDITING SINCE I WROTE IT A LONG TIME AGO. A tale of a Night Elf Rogue named Moonriver who is on a quest to find her true potential. But when her arch enemy Vyolet interferes, Moonriver must try to find her way when she becomes a Death Knight. Rated T for language.
1. The Beginning

**PRELUDE**

I live in a world where many dreams can come true. Where a mage could turn an opponent into a sheep, a rogue could pick the money out of someone's pocket, a shaman could summon lightning from the sky to zap someone, and much, much more could occur.

I also live in a world where people suffer, where war rages, and where friends and family have passed and have been raised amongst the ranks of the undead.

But there is still hope. No matter how painful life may get, we must continue to fight.

Chapter One

The Beginning

"Oh no! What time is it?"

I shot up in bed, immediately laying back down from pain rushing to my head.

I looked at the clock and groaned. "Wasn't Eva or Syla supposed to wake me up? Doesn't she remember how Snow and I sleep in easily?" I headed to the bathroom to wash up then woke up Snow, who was drooling in her dark blue hair, before I headed outside of my room, down the hallway and downstairs.

My name is Moonriver Starchaser. I'm a nineteen year old Night Elf Rogue. I guess you could say I act like I'm twelve sometimes though. I work here at the Westguard Inn, in Howling Fjord. I've actually been working here since I was young.

Three men entered the inn; one by the name of Anthony, a warlock, one by the name of Jonathin, a priest, and lastly, one by the name of Shadeol, a warrior, but everyone called him Shade.

They took their seat at a table and conversed while they waited for their waitress. Luckily, they didn't have to wait very long, for their waitress was approaching. "Greetings," she began. "I'm Eva. May I take your order?"

Jonathin stammered, becoming nervous because of how 'hot' the waitress was. "Uhm, I- I'll have the Rhinolicious Wormst- Ew, never mind. I'll just take the Mighty Rhino Dogs." He laughed a little.

"Snapper Extreme, please," said Shade, more composed and not wanting to embarrass himself as Jon was doing.

Anthony was still looking at his menu when Eva looked at him for his order. Finally he said, "I'll just have the Shoveltusk Soup."

Eva jotted that down swiftly and smiled. "Someone will be right back with your order," she assured them and walked off the kitchen in the back.

Jonathin stared, mostly at Eva's backside as her hips swayed while she walked away. "Man, did you see her? I've never had a waitress so fine!" he exclaimed.

Anthony sighed at him. "She wasn't all that great. I've seen better waitresses," he mused.

Shade shook his head, grinning and suppressing a laugh. "You guys are ridiculous."

I leaned over the stair railing and looked into the kitchen, glaring at Eva, with white hair just like mine and similar markings on her face. "You forgot to wake me up," I yelled.

Eva looked up at me, startled apparently. "Yeah; sorry about that. Customers came early and Syla and I had already been awake so we didn't bother."

I sighed and jumped over the stair railing the rest of the way down, landing in a crouch. I stood as Eva grinned at me. "I hope you're awake, sleeping beauty, because I need you to take this to table 8," she said, handing me a huge platter with food on it.

I turned to start walking. Table 8…

Oh, hell.

Shadeol Sagethorn, an incredibly strong night elf warrior, Jonathin, a hopeless human priest, and Anthony, a quite skilled human warlock sat at the table, talking.

They were three of my closest friends from classes I took in Dalaran about random world lore. But why were they here? This was humiliating! They weren't supposed to know I work here!

I have an enormous crush on Shade. I'm deadly in love with him, really. Why? Because he's the nicest to me out of the three. And he's just so sweet and caring and funny and-

With all my daydreaming, I had almost forgotten that I was delivering food to the table and slipped…

The platter flew out of my hands and I hit the floor on my back. _Ouch_.

A pair of hands had caught the platter and I opened my eyes to expect it to be falling, but it wasn't. I got up quickly to see that Shade had caught it.

I smiled and carefully took it from him and stood to all three of them, acting like they were complete and total strangers. "Hello," I began, "I'm Moonriver. I guess I was a little clumsy there. I'm sorry." I set the platter down in front of them. The three stared up at me, recognizing me on the spot.

Eva ran toward us, looking worried and mad.

"River!"

"Heh… Sorry."

"You could've demolished their meal, and they could've sued us!" she fumed.

"Again, sorry. It was an accident," I apologized.

Eva sighed. "You just wait until Syla gets back." She slumped to another table to take an order.

I straightened myself and smiled at the three men sitting before me and laughed nervously to myself, "I apologize again; just daydreaming too much."

Just then, I noticed someone had entered the inn and was approaching us. She met my gaze, glowing blue eyes mischievous and showing power, and walked past me to sit down beside Shade as I glared at her. "What are you doing here?" I breathed angrily.

* * *

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Welcome to my first story, Emulation of the River. This story has gone through a crap load of editing because I've been working on it for two years. Heck, it's still going through some edits. I just want it to be perfect. That's all. But uhm... This first chapter is as perfect as I can make it right now with my knowledge so far. Maybe when I'm a college student, and I still even want to look at this story or I don't scrap it, it'll be even better. But that's awhile from now, so nothing to think about. **

**Anyway, until the next chapter!  
**


	2. Disagreement

**_Here's the second chapter, edited as much as I saw fit. Enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter Two

Disagreement

"Well?" I asked in a strained tone.

The Draenei only continued to sit beside Shade silently and had a smirk fixated on her face. I was about to poison my daggers behind my back when Eva came back to us.

"What seems to be the problem here?" she asked.

To my surprised, she answered Eva in a soft voice that would make anyone she just met immediately trust her. "Nothing is the problem. But your friend here is being very rude to me. Have I done something wrong?"

Eva was totally in her grasp. "No. Of course not," she said as she turned to me, her eyes flaring. "How _dare _you be so unkind to this customer?'

I blinked. "Uhm, what? How could you fall for her charm so easily? Actually, that doesn't matter. Eva, don't you remember her? That's Vyolet. Her and I got into that huge battle about a year ago?"

She and I were best friends a year ago, with Eva, Syla and Snow as well. But she said something that flared my anger, we fought, she won, and departed from the group.

"When you were still just an apprentice rogue and I was a full-fledged death knight, you mean," she managed to mention under her breath.

At that point I had totally lost reason to be anything but calm and dived for her. Eva and Jon held me back but I still managed to yell, "Well now, I'm a full-fledged rogue so how about you and I have another battle session and see who's victorious this time!"

Vyolet stood up grinning wickedly, "I accept! But the victor will still be the same as it was the first time."

We both stood there in each others' face when an arrow of arcane energy hit the wall from the top of the stairs, dazing all six of us. When I regained consciousness, Snow was walking down the stairs toward us shaking her head in disappointment. "I sit upstairs for 10 minutes and you get into an argument with Vyolet. I really can't ever leave you alone can I, River?"

I looked up in astonishment at Snow, "S-snow, how could you say that? How could you think I started it?"

"Honestly, you did start it. You clearly have no manners for a simple person who walks into an inn," scoffed Vyolet.

I turned around to face Vyolet, my full attention and rage focused on her. "Just one more word out of you, death knight, and you won't be stepping out of this inn… uhhh… well; you just won't be stepping out of this inn uh, conscious!" She was a Death Knight, so she was already dead. What else could I say?

Vyolet chuckled darkly, "My, you aren't the one for insults are you?"

Shade then spoke, "_Enough._ I can't sit here while you both fight over events that had happened in the past." He got up. "Jon, Anthony, I'll see you both in Dalaran." Shade then left then inn.

I stood there, mortified that my crush left, me being part of the reason, and soon turned, when I could speak, to Vyolet and stared at her pleasantly. "Get out," I ordered firmly, "You have no idea how much you just ruined everything for me."

Vyolet tilted her head to one side curiously, and, to my surprise, bid Eva, Anthony and Jonathin good bye, and then left.

As she was leaving, Syla, a druid with long ocean blue hair and blade markings, was coming in with a few bags. "_Now I'm really gonna get it," _I thought. Snow hurried to my side and Anthony and Jon headed out so they wouldn't see Syla yelling at me when we told her what happened.

Syla came to us. She glanced at the untouched food on the table, the arrow in the wall, the two humans hurrying to get out behind her, and the cleared out inn since most of the people eating had left as quickly as they could at the sight of me and Vyolet's predicament, then locked her gaze on us. "Some serious crap must have happened while I was gone, huh?" she asked. Snow, Eva and I nodded dismally.

Syla sat down, "Okay, go ahead and tell me what happened." I sat down with Snow and Eva.

"Vyolet came here," I began angrily.

Syla looked thoughtful for a minute and she grinned. "Hey, she used to hang out with us a lot. And then, you and her…" Syla's grin dropped into a frown. "You fought with her because she joked about being able to beat you in a battle, since you were still in training." She sighed. "You didn't really take that as a joke."

I sighed. "I guess I didn't."

"So, Vyolet came here today?" Syla inquired.

I nodded. "She sat by Shade since it was last free seat at that table. I asked her why she came, and she didn't answer. After that, Eva came over and asked what the problem was and Vyolet used her stupid charm to foil her; until I reminded her who Vyolet was."

"Well, she was one of our best friends. And then you guys fought and she parted ways with us after she won," Eva mentioned.

I nodded again. "I guess she came here just to mess with me. She had a bit of a playful expression so she wasn't really meaning to start trouble. But it still pissed me off."

Snow spoke up then. "It was starting to get a little out of hand so I shot an arrow in the wall to daze them and calm them down. It barely worked."

Syla looked around to inn again. It was just us and Chef Kettleblack here since everyone else had left. Then she turned to us and I knew she was about to let us have it.


	3. Presents

**_Edited as well as I could. Enjoy. _**

* * *

Chapter 3

Presents

After being scolded severely by Syla for what had happened, I went upstairs and sat on my bed, running my eyes across what was on my nightstand: My daggers, a few books and finally a small wooden frame with a photo of me, Eva, Syla, Snow and, oddly, Vyolet. I questioned why Vyolet was in the photo, but then remembered that she and the rest of us had all been best friends back then.

My train of thought was interrupted by a voice calling me from downstairs. "River, would you please come down and help us with this stuff please?" it called. I ran downstairs immediately. Innkeeper Celeste was back! Celeste Goodhutch was the innkeeper who ran the inn with her husband, Jason, here at Westguard Keep. They had went on vacation and left Chef Kettleblack in charge, but we had a good friendship with the chef so she was easy on us.

"Celeste!" I yelled tackle-hugging her and knocking us both to the ground. "I missed you so much. It wasn't the same without you," I said, nuzzling her neck and helping her up.

Celeste patted my head, "Well, we're back now, so no need to worry. Also, we got you all presents."

Syla was coming from the kitchen. "Really? Like what?" she asked.

"Books for you, something certain for Eva, special arrows for Snow, and some nice biscuits for Demon," she said patting the little tiger laying beside Snow.

I frowned in disappointment. "There's nothing for me?"

"Oh! Right; here," said Celeste, handing me a small box. "I'll discuss it with you later."

I walked back upstairs curiously. I went to my room and sat on my bed again and opened the box to peek, and ended up gasping at the sight.

It was some sort of dagger necklace but it looked very familiar. I set it aside and took one of the books off my nightstand and flipped through the pages, stopping on one that had a picture of the same necklace that was in the box. I began to read it but immediately closed it when I noticed someone come upstairs into my room.

It was Celeste. "It may look like a lousy present, but believe me when I say it's not. It's a very special dagger."

"Where did you find it?" I wondered, puzzled.

Celeste sighed. "In Icecrown."

I shot up from my bed. "Icecrown? What in the world were you doing in Icecrown, Celeste? You're only a regular human; and I thought you were going to the Basin!"

"Alright, alright," Celeste said trying to calm me down. "We did go to Sholazar Basin for vacation, but we also went to Icecrown for something."

"For what?" I asked, sitting back down.

Celeste sat on my bed beside me. "Jason and I are in the search to find out the mysteries behind Icecrown Citadel, and the Lich King. You know, infiltrate the Citadel."

I sat there in silence, shocked. Then, turning my head to face her, I said, "Celeste, are you trying to get yourself killed, and give me a heart attack?"

Celeste sighed. "I wasn't going to tell you, because I knew you would have a reaction like this."

"Anyone of us that you told would have had this reaction!"

"The Chef didn't, and Syla sure didn't."

"Syla knew?"

"Oh… I wasn't supposed to tell you that..."

"Of course you weren't!" I fumed, then got up, put the box away, and headed for the balcony that was in the room, jumping out of the short jump and ran.

I ran as fast and as far as I could. I ran out of Westguard Keep, off the path and to the north. I closed my eyes feeling the wind on my face, letting my legs run out my anger. I should not have left that way but whenever I'm mad, I run. It makes me feel so much better.

But it seemed like I had forgotten I was running because when I opened my eyes, I ran off a cliff…

* * *

**_Yep. Right off a cliff. Good going, Moon. =P_**


	4. Potential

Chapter 4

Potential

As I fell, I laughed. I couldn't believe I was falling off a cliff because I was so careless of where as I was running. I looked down to see where I was falling.

"_A river_," I thought. _"__That's just nice. At least I'll die drowning instead of smashing my face into the ground."_

Suddenly, I felt that I was floating down instead of falling. Slowly, I drifted down to the water of the river and was set upon it as if it were land. I stood alone and looked around. Eventually I looked up to the steep cliffs above me and saw Jonathin waving down at me.

"Jon!" I yelled up, happily waving back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was killing some of the deranged explorers nearby when I heard laughing, and looked to the way of where I heard it coming from and saw you falling," he called back.

I grinned, but forgot that whatever he had used on me probably wasn't meant to last very long. I ran to the cliffs and started to climb up to where Jon was. I was grateful that he had been there. I hadn't really taken swimming lessons.

When I reached him, I hugged him tightly. "Thank you Jon. You saved my life." Jon patted my back awkwardly as I pulled away from him.

"All in a day's work for the Amazing Jonathin," he flexed and I giggled.

"So what were you doing anyway? How'd you fall?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

I decided to tell him everything that happened after Celeste came back: The present she gave me, where it came from, that she and Jason were in the infiltration of Icecrown Citadel, me freaking out and storming off, not looking where I was going, and running off a cliff, _BY ACCIDENT._

Jonathin gave me a bewildered look. "Cool!"

"Not cool! I almost died! But oh well. I need to get back to the inn and apologize. I'll see you later Jon." I summoned my snowy white gryphon to me and mounted it. "Come back to the inn sometime," I said patting Jon's head.

"I will. Now I better get going too. Promised I'd meet Anthony for a raid."

"Good luck," I wished him, flying off on my gryphon, back towards Westguard Keep. I braced myself for a thorough scolding from Syla as soon as I walked in the door.

I had my gryphon land and dismounted it. I checked my pockets and found a treat and fed one to him as I sent him off.

Anxiously, I inched towards the inn. I stepped inside and looked around to see Syla and Eva taking orders, Celeste at her counter with people signing in, Jason at the drink bar, and Snow sitting beside Celeste reading a magazine with Demon, her pet as she was a Hunter, on the floor beside her.

I walked over to Eva. "Did she tell you what I did?" I asked.

Eva only nodded, "She was a little hurt though; guilty and regretful." I felt bad now. I had run off in anger at her for such a stupid reason. She was contributing to a great cause and I still got mad just because she wanted to keep it a secret. How could I have done something like that?

Eva spoke again. "She's thinking of- uh, actually never mind. I never said that."

"What Eva? What is she thinking of?" I asked worriedly.

Eva did not answer me as she headed to the kitchen to announce her orders to the chef. I decided not to bother her more about it and went to the counter where Celeste was. Fortunately she was not taking any sign-ins for the time being. "Celeste, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Celeste looked up at me then glanced at Snow who nodded and took her place at the counter. She led me upstairs but closed the balcony doors before sitting on my bed warily. "River, trust me when I say I really don't want to do this to you, but I have to. It's best for you."

Immediately I knew it had to be something bad; something that would get me so frustrated that I'd run off again, but I'm sure that was the main reason that she closed the balcony doors. Probably so I would listen to reason before deciding that whatever judgment she had made was totally out of line.

Celeste inhaled deeply then exhaled softly before saying, "I'm firing and kicking you out. I really don't want to do this and it's not because you ran away. After giving you that necklace, I need you to see your full potential alone, and without anyone you can be dependent on. I gave the necklace to you specifically because I trust you. You'll see why. The dagger is specifically for that reason. I don't want to explain where I got it, though."

I stood quietly shaking my head in dismay. Celeste didn't say anything, like trying to let me soak it in. I didn't realize that a tear had escaped from my now watery eyes until it ran down my cheek and I felt its warmth.

"Where will I go?" I whispered, more tears coming down.

Celeste sighed. "I'm not sure."

"Syla, Eva and Snow?" I managed to choke out through the tears.

"They will be staying. As I said when I explained, this is specifically for you and you only." Celeste got up and hugged me close. "You are special; especially to me. That's why I'm doing this. So you can learn more about yourself. You have more potential than being here at the inn."

I nodded unable to speak any more and began packing my stuff slowly. When I was done I took everything, including the box with the necklace in one of my bags, downstairs. Snow gave me an arrow and told me to break off a very small piece and tape it to a letter whenever I wrote to her. She had seemed the most against me leaving. She almost seemed ready to follow after me. Syla gave me one of her favorite books and told me to read it no matter how boring to me it may have seemed. Eva didn't really have anything to give me so she just hugged me and spun me around a couple of times. She was really strong.

Jason gave me a free beer bottle which I didn't think I was necessarily going to drink but I took it anyway. Chef Kettleblack gave me some hot Shoveltusk Soup. It smelled really nice but she said only use it in the next few days on a cold night.

I bid all of them farewell and took and deep breath as I left the inn. I went to the sky docks where the zeppelin was. I wasn't boarding it, for it was only used to bomb pirate ships offshore and doesn't necessarily go anywhere. I stared off the docks into the big, orange sun setting upon the horizon.

This was only the beginning.


	5. On My Own

**_A short chapter describing her journey and telling some history. I'm a lore freak. That's why I added all that stuff._**

* * *

Chapter 5

On My Own

I sang quietly to myself in Darnassian while crossing in to the Grizzly Hills on my way to Dalaran.

When in Grizzly Hills, I approached Amberpine Lodge. I decided to stop them briefly before heading into Dragonblight; there is where I was going to have the most trouble. I didn't really plan on calling my gryphon to me just yet. I'd wait until I was near Crystalsong so I could fly into Dalaran to do that; for now I could just walk.

After doing a quick double check to make sure I definitely didn't leave anything behind, I headed onto the path towards Dragonblight. From here on it was going to be difficult. Dragonblight was a harsh place. It was the grave site for dragons that traveled there to die; and if that wasn't creepy enough, the Scourge progressed their movement there and raised frost wyrms out of the dragon bones. Lastly, it was the home of Naxxramas: One of the ultimate Scourge necropolises and the seat of one of the Lich King's most powerful officers, Kel'Thuzad.

Of course, I was going to completely avoid Naxxramas but then there's the frost wyrms. I highly doubted they would happen to look down, see me traveling and dive for me; I mean of course frost wyrms are brainless but they can't be that stupid.

I'd stay on the ground until I reached the Path of the Titans. I would fly over the huge gap and keep going up until it broke off into Crystalsong. That was where I would need to start flying. Crystalsong Forest is in the middle of Northrend. It's like the forest crafted from crystal, although the crystals are not trees. They are as tall as trees and appear to sprout from the ground; however, the ground is crystal as well. Crystalsong is a very peaceful place though. But it has a lot of history behind its unusual environment. It was there that the Blue Dragonflight was nearly wiped out by the Black Dragonflight. Legends say that the magic of the blue dragons released into the air when they died. When an elder blue dragon cast a spell to turn the black dragons into ice, the loose magic in the air accidentally amplified the spell, causing the natural green forest to turn into crystal.

But the reason I am going there is because that's where Dalaran (aka Dalaran City) is. Dalaran is a city-state and was once located within the Alterac Mountains of Eastern Kingdoms. Its leaders rule the single city. I don't know why it's so high above the ground; possibly for protection.

Before I knew it I was crossing the bridge into Dragonblight.

As I continued to walk along the path I noticed how quiet it was. The trees hung over me covered in snow and the animals that lived in the area roamed peacefully. Soon, though, I came to the area I feared most. The trees were gone as was the path and the sky was covered in frost wyrms. I began to run towards the Path of Titans.

As I was running, an arrow struck my leg. I looked up to see a human in red in the distance. When I recognized her tabard I saw she was from the Scarlet Onslaught. Immediately, I ripped the arrow out of my leg and ran towards the human scout. Dropping my bags and taking my daggers from my hips, I swiftly slid behind her. When my blades were glowing a bright blue-ish color, I stabbed her through her stomach with my Mutilate. When I felt Eviscerate pulsing on my daggers I struck her once more and kicked her over the edge of the cliff I had been attacking her from. I watched her while she screamed as she fell until I couldn't see her in the darkness of the gap. I ignored the aching in my leg as I picked up my bags and headed for the Path of the Titans.

Once I reached there I summoned my gryphon but before I could mount it I noticed a huge shadow over me. When I looked up there was a giant figure staring down at me.


	6. Dalaran

**_Edited and changed up as I saw fit. Enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 6

Dalaran

"Jotun?" I whispered up anxiously to the giant. He was very big; made of stone and a titanic watcher bearing a curse. Many say that this curse is called the 'Curse of Flesh'. Honestly, it sounds pretty creepy, so I didn't look into it.

Jotun, the giant looking down at me, nodded, acknowledging me, and bent down, resting his hand face up on the ground, as if expecting me to climb onto it. I dismissed my gryphon and got onto Jotun's massive hand. He wasn't such a bad guy. All he did was walk up and down the Path of Titans and I guess he decided to carry me the direction he was walking in since I was here.

As he stood up straight, taking his hand with him, I was able to see all the way to Wyrmrest Temple at the height I was at. I looked around in amazement, until I turned and saw a frost wyrm flight charging me like a pigeon at a worm. It was so close to scooping me up into its mouth and obliterating me until Jotun simply shoved it away with his free hand, knocking it out of the sky.

I stood on his hand panting nervously. "Thanks. That thing was about to eat me." Jotun nodded and started up the Path of the Titans, jumping over the gap with ease and continuing on.

With Jotun's feet going what would take me 10 steps each compared to his walking, we reached where the path broke off in the skies of Crystalsong Forest. I looked off into the distance at a big floating island; or more like a big floating city: Dalaran.

I hugged one of Jotun's large fingers. "Thank you Jotun! Thank you! You made my trip a lot shorter than it was supposed to be." Jotun nodded in a 'You're welcome' sort of way.

After setting me down at the end of the Path of the Titans, I bid him good bye as he turned around and started back down the large path. I summoned my gryphon to me and mounted it, who I knew I would soon have to name. But the only thing that mattered to me right now was how close I was to Dalaran and how much help Jotun had been.

I figured I'd name her Edera. My father had a friend whose wife's name was Edera. I was very young then, but still able to remember how she'd bring over these really yummy cookies and pastries. She's gone now though; along with mine, Syla's, Eva's, and Snow's parents. They were all killed in a Scourge raid on the peaceful little town we lived in. Syla was and still is oldest and was the most experience with handling getting away from the Undead. She saved us and we somehow ended up in Menethil Harbor in Eastern Kingdoms. We took a boat there to Valgarde Port in the Howling Fjord and made our way to Westguard Keep all the way one the other side of the Fjord.

Tears welled in my eyes in reminder of how brave our parents were to protect us from the Scourge and get us away from them. I'd forgotten we had been flying and were heading into Krasus' Landing; the flight harbor of Dalaran.

As I dismounted Edera, the flight master, Aludane Whitecloud, approached us. "Salutations, young Night Elf," he greeted me. "It is a pleasure to see you back in our wonderful city." I smiled. I'd come to Dalaran from time to time to attend my classes. If I woke up early enough on a day I felt like going, I'd walk like I did the way coming here. If I woke up late on a day I felt like coming, I'd persuade the flight master at Westguard to give me a free fly to Dalaran.

Aludane was a cool guy. He was a High Elf as well. I wasn't going to get into the High Elf story; way too much history they had.

"Thanks Aludane. I got kicked out of the inn because of some necklace Celeste got from Icecrown. She says it's supposed to help me see my full potential alone."

Aludane tilted his head curiously to one side. "Hmm, must be one of those Eternity Daggers I've been hearing were found in Icecrown. She's right. They're supposed to bring out your full potential. Clear out your life or something like that. But if it's from the Scourge, I don't know if it's entirely true."

I nodded. "Well, I have to go visit a friend and see if he'll let me stay with him for a few days while I look for a place to stay."

Aludane looked puzzled. "Why don't you just go to the inn here?"

"No, thank you. It reminds me too much of the Westguard Inn." I sighed. Aludane patted my head in comfort. "Good luck, then."

"Thanks," I mumbled heading out of the Landing and into the city.

I stared out at all the people walking around minding their own business and groaned.

Why did the city have to be this big?


	7. Reason

**_Edited as I saw fit. Enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Reason

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the small house. A gnome opened up the door and looked at me. "Who the heck are you?"

"Hi Zack," I greeted the gnome nervously. "It's me, Moonriver. Remember?"

Zack blinked up at me. "Oh yeah. You… What do you want?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Must you be so rude to a homeless person?"

As soon as I had said 'homeless', Zack immediately burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. "Homeless? What happened to that crappy inn you used to work and live at?" he asked through the laughing.

I sighed. "I got kicked out. So can I stay with you for a few days?" Zack stopped laughing like a dime. "No way," he answered firmly.

"Aww, please, Zack? I promise it won't be for long! Just until I find my own place to stay." Zack stared at my pleading face and sighed. "Fine; come on in." He held the door open for me. I squealed happily. "Thank you, Zack!" I said as I went inside.

I looked around and saw another gnome and a night elf sitting on the floor watching the Human reality show, Ashenvale Shore, on TV. I dropped my bags and ran for them. "Gavin and Kyle!" I exclaimed as I hugged them. "It's been forever."

Kyle looked absolutely disgusted but Gavin patted my back. "It's good to see you, too, Moon."

Gavin was a Gnome Death Knight that specialized in the talent of Blood while Kyle Dawnsnow was a Night Elf Hunter that specialized in the talent of Beast Mastery.

I stood up and went back to my bags. "Hey, what's that blood on your leg?" asked Zack when I picked up one of my bags.

I had almost forgotten about that scout that shot my leg. I set down my bags and kneeled down, inspecting the infected wound. It was all dried up with blood from me not tending to it right after the fight.

I groaned. "A Scarlet Onslaught scout shot me," I explained.

"You killed her though, right?" asked Gavin.

I sighed. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, go upstairs and rest that leg. Hasn't it been aching at all?"

"It has but I just haven't noticed."

"Okay, but just go rest or something. The blood looks all dried and gross."

"All right," I nodded, going upstairs.

I found a guest room and dropped my bags when I got inside. I sat on the bed and put my foot up, taking off my boots and cleaning out the wound before bandaging it up. When comfortable, I reached into one of my bags and pulled out the dagger Celeste gave me. I eyed it curiously, trying to understand what was so important about this stupid thing.

Then it flashed and my sight was no longer seeing the room around me but the setting now changing to a huge, dark citadel in Icecrown. I saw Celeste and Jason in an icy room with an altar that had the dagger resting on it. Celeste was in epic legendary paladin armor, while Jason was in epic legendary warrior armor. So they were stronger than I had thought. Why in the world did I say that Celeste was just a regular human when she was a righteous Paladin? How dare I say something so cruel?

Celeste proceeded to pick up the dagger. When she did, it zapped her, making her arm jerk and drop it. A little transparent figure of a female Death Knight Acolyte appeared on top of it. "Who dares attempt to unlock the Eternity Dagger of my master?"

"I, Celeste Goodhutch and my husband Jason Goodhutch dare."

The Acolyte figure tilted her head at them. "A paladin and a warrior, hm? What do you need?"

Celeste grinned. "I'm so glad you decided to see it my way. Alright, down to business. That dagger, what's its history and purpose?"

"You seem like a smart woman. While I don't know why I'm bothering to tell you, I'm sure you'll enjoy the explanation," said the Acolyte. "This dagger was created on accident. One of our scourge blacksmiths were crafting it and added the wrong chemical – thus the Eternity Dagger."

Celeste frowned. "You didn't answer the other part of my question."

"Ah, yes; its purpose. From the chemical, it can clear a person's mind. Help them to see their true potential."

"Like how?"

"Like, a lazy person, for example: The dagger could make them take on more responsibility; be a better person. Give them reason."

"I could really use one of those…" mumbled Celeste.

"Oh?" the Acolyte's dark voice questioned. "Why?"

"When Jason and I are not in our armor, we're regular humans who work at an inn. There, we have 4 assistants: Eva, Sylassabe, Snow, and Moonriver. River is the most lazy and clumsy of the four and enjoys slacking off as well as having a troublesome temper. I think the dagger will help those problems that she holds," explained Celeste.

The Acolyte pondered the idea. "Very well," she said, stepping off the dagger. "Take it. My king was planning on getting rid of that rubbish anyway." The Acolyte grinned.

Celeste picked up the dagger with no zapping or pain this time. She turned away and walked out of the icy room with Jason. "Thank you, Death Knight."

The Acolyte nodded, an evil smirk growing on her face that indicated she was hiding something, before her figure faded away.

Clutching the dagger in my hand, I dropped it in the bag angrily. "Lazy? Clumsy? How dare she consider me lazy or clumsy, or even say I have a bad temper?" I glared bitterly at the dagger I had dropped in the bag and shook my head to calm myself down.

"Hey, where are you going?" Zack asked as I came down the stairs with my boots on.

"For a walk," I answered irritably, opening the door and leaving.

I explored the city; taking a look inside the inn, the Violet Citadel and the Purple Parlor, and asking the guards about the Violet Hold which was a prison complex within Dalaran. Filled with row upon row of deadly inmates, the hold has long been used to restrain the threat to Dalaran.

Exiting the opening that led to the Violet Hold, I noticed a familiar Night Elf roaming the streets of Dalaran, with seemingly all her belongings. She had a beautiful face, bear markings, and long dark blue hair.

It was Snow.


	8. Settling the Score

Chapter Eight

Settling the score

"No! Absolutely not," declared Zack.

"Please, Zack? It's just one more person! She won't take up too much space. She can share the guest room with me."

"Yeah, if she's staying here, I have to stay here too. I'm just as cool as she is. Actually, maybe even cooler than she is."

"No you're not."

"I so am."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope!"

"Do you want to get slapped across the face?!"

"No…"

"I thought not," grinned Snow. I saw her in Dalaran when I was taking my own little tour. From then on we were trying to get Zack to let her move in with me. But Zack is a very hard cookie, apparently.

"I'm still not letting her move in."

"Oh, my goodness, Zack please; I'll do anything."

"Anything...?" Zack asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Anything… That doesn't include any gold."

"A few thousand wouldn't hurt!"

"Yes, Zack, it would. Especially since my gold is for me to look for a new home."

"Whatever. Fine, she can stay. No one else or I'll kick you out."

"Yay!" Snow and I cried happily in unison.

I showed Snow our new room and let her unpack. Then we went to go look for a new house.

A man who worked in a building complex showed us available apartments. The good thing about Dalaran was with it being so big, it wasn't very difficult to find a home. We came to a large apartment that up to four people could probably live in.

It was very plain though; nothing special: plain wooden floors, white walls and doors, and clear windows. But that was because everything had been cleared out so whoever wanted to buy it could start anew.

Snow and I went into the kitchen to check it out and saw a sight we never thought possible.

Standing in her armor and her weapons on her hips, Vyolet was talking to the manager of the building.

"Yes. This seems like a wonderful place. I'd like to rent it."

"Well, it's a very large apartment. Are you sure there's no one else who might want to join you?"

"I'm completely-" Vyolet spotted us, her eyes filling with faint anger.

"Oh, how fabulous; it looks like there are some other people who would like this apartment," mused the manager. "Greetings; Vyolet here just came to rent the apartment, so I'm sure with you here, she won't be as lonely."

"Uh…" was all I could say.

"We sort of…" Snow tried to continue my sentence but failed.

"No…" Vyolet protested. "There's no way I could move in with them!"

"What's your deal?! What did we ever do to you, anyway?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, ever since the fight, you've been so stuck up and mean." Snow flared, backing me up.

"I'm not stuck up, or mean. You both just aren't worth showing respect or kindness to," Vyolet admitted, grinning.

I grunted and pulled my daggers from my hips, poisoning them with Deadly Poison and Instant Poison. "I'm so tired of you! It ends here!"

Vyolet took her Silent Crusader sword and Tankard O' Terror from her hips and held a battle stance. 'Bring it on' her eyes taunted.

I jumped up. Bouncing off a cupboard, I quickly landed on top of her. Before I could get a stab of her, she hit me with her sword and knocked me into the sink. I looked up and saw her Tankard coming at me. I got up quickly and blocked it, X-ing my daggers.

Vyolet suddenly grabbed me and threw me into the air. I hit the ceiling and blew out the light; broken glass that used to be the light stuck into my back. As soon as I started falling, Vyolet yelled. "Howling Blast!"

A frigid wind blew at me, piercing my skin and incasing my body in ice. It blew me back and I crashed into the wall of the living room, shattering the ice, and probably a few of my bones.

Snow gasped and ran to me. "Owe…" I moaned.

"And I still remain victorious," Vyolet smiled cynically.

I growled. "That's it!"

I got up, ignoring the pain. In a flash, I was right in front of Vyolet. "Mutilate!"

I began to slash Vyolet blindly with both of my daggers. I stabbed at her violently, my poisons applying to and sickening her, also weakening her abilities. She tried to hit me with her sword but I kicked it out of her hand. I jabbed her in the kidney, leaving her dazed. Finally, I finished her off with hurling a strong Envenom, loaded with all five combo points. Vyolet screamed as she was struck down with it.

She fell to the ground.

"Who's the victor now, death knight?!" I taunted.

Vyolet raised her head weakly. "…You bitch…" was all she could get out before she fainted.


	9. New Home

Chapter Nine

New Home

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"That's not even fair! Did you even see what she did to Moon?!"

"Yes, but even so-"

"NO!"

The manager stepped back, startled.

"She's not staying with us!" I yelled angrily.

She kept her cool. "She can be a very nice person if you get to know her…"

"Bullshit! You obviously do not know her darker side," I concluded.

"She's not staying with us and that's final," Snow proclaimed.

The manager frowned. "Alright, then." She picked up the passed out Vyolet from the floor and threw her over her shoulder. She began to walk out of the apartment. "I'll be sending a super to repair the damages done from your fight."

"Any fees?"

The manager paused in the door way. "No," she answered softly as she and the man who showed us here left.

"Snow, I'm gonna head back over Zack's to get our stuff."

Snow nodded and went to get a broom to sweep up all the broken glass as I left.

* * *

Approaching Zack's house, I unlocked the door with a key he had given me earlier today. I went inside and looked around.

Zack was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the television.

"Don't you have anything better to do beside sit there?"

"I'm waiting on a dungeon queue," he replied absently, still flipping through channels.

"Well, Snow and I found a home."

"Woot; no more night elves taking up room in my house!" Zack cheered.

I blinked. "What?"

"Uhm, just go get your stuff and leave."

I marched up the stairs. Zack looked back. "What the hell?! Why are you always coming in here injured?!"

"Excuse me?"

"There's a bunch of glass sticking out of your back!"

The battle with Vyolet instantly flashed back into my head. I recalled when she threw me up into the air with so much force that it broke the glass of the light in the kitchen. We paid no heed to the lack of lighting. Just to ourselves.

"I fought with Vyolet. She won at first but then I sort of got really mad and went into a mad rage at her. During the fight, she had thrown me up and I blew out the light when I hit the ceiling."

"You never pay attention to injuries do you?"

I shrugged as I went upstairs and to my temporary room. Entering, I went to one of my bags and dug inside. Taking out my dagger necklace, I held tightly in my hand as I stared down at it. "I really don't know how this is going to help me, Celeste; but I'll take your word for it that it will," I whispered as I put the necklace over my head and around my neck. I pulled my hair over the back and picked up my bags. Before I left the room, I picked up Snow's as well, and then turned off the light and left the room.

I walked downstairs. Zack was not there; he probably went to his dungeon. I set the key on the table in front of the couch.

I left the house. "See you later, Zack," I mumbled as I walked back to mine and Snow's apartment, while earning odd stares at my dagger necklace from citizens I passed on my way.

* * *

"You bought a bunch of paint?" I asked Snow when I saw her painting the walls grey, as they were repaired.

"You went to get our bags, I went to get paint," she admitted simply. "We need some colors here!"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled picking up a paint roller and dipping it in one of the cans of gray paint that were open. "Is all you bought grey?"

"Nope."

"What else ya buy?"

"I bought red and dark blue also; just in case."

"Awesome," I smiled while I got a ladder out of nowhere and painted the opposite wall of her.

When we finished painting the walls in the living room and our bedrooms, we decided to leave the bathroom and kitchen alone. Luckily, the paint dried very quickly. That was a bonus to my plan.

I picked up a big paint brush and opened the blue can of paint.

"What'cha doin'?" Snow asked me.

"You'll see," I assured her as I began to paint large letters on the longest wall in the living room. When I was finished, I got off my ladder and stepped back to take in my masterpiece. In big blue letters, it read:

Emulation of the River

"I like it!" Snow cheered. "What's it mean?"

"Celeste gave me this dagger to help me find my potential; to see my purpose. I'm not going to let it go to waste."

Snow smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back. I then noticed it was getting late. "Let's go to bed now, Snow. It's late."

She nodded. "Goodnight," she said to me as she went to her room.

"Goodnight."

I went to my room, changed into my pajamas, hopped into bed and got under the covers. I closed my eyes.

_I am Moonriver. And I know that I have an ambition that I'm going to fulfill in my life. _


	10. Confession in Death

Chapter Ten

Confession in Death

_There is no escape for you…_

_You think I'd be defeated so easily?_

_I'll recover, and I'll come back. _

_And you will pay for all the trouble you caused me. _

_I will not lose; not to you. _

_I will kill you. _

I sat up in bed, steaming. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, my hand shaking uncomfortably.

There was a knock on a door, then it opened. Snow stuck her head through. Trying to keep my cool, I playfully hissed.

"Yeah, the light does suck," she laughed.

I sighed and tried to get out of bed. Instead of sitting up and getting up, I tried to roll out of bed onto my feet. I fell off the bed. "Ouch!"

"Wow, Moon. You're stupid."

"You're stupid!"

"You're stupid-er!"

"You're stupider-ist!"

"You're the most stupid person ever!"

"You're so stupid, you make Jonathin look smart!"

Snow gasped. "You take that back!"

We started laughing. "Get up, silly. I cooked us breakfast." Snow pulled her head out and closed the door. I got up. "What the hell was with those voices? They sounded like Vyolet…"

I exited my room and headed to the bathroom. I washed my face to wake myself up and brushed my teeth before heading to the kitchen.

Snow had a nice hot plate of eggs, bacon, and waffles waiting for me at the table.

I sat down, picked up my fork, and began eating. "Mmm…" I sighed approvingly. "Hey Snow,"

"Yes?"

"Uh, I had a weird dreamish sort of thing."

"Huh?"

"I had a nightmare last night, if that makes it more understandable."

"What was it about?"

I sighed. "Vyolet's voice was echoing really eerie things in my head."

"Whoa; like what?"

"Things like: _'There is no escape for you' _and '_I'll recover. I'll come back' _and '_I will kill you'"_

"Yep, sounds like Vyolet. She probably sent those to you while she was in her hospital bed or something; like, through her mind."

I laughed feebly. "You make it sound so odd."

"It is!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sort of concerned though. What if she comes back?"

"If she does, we can take her down together. I'll shoot in arrow in her face and she'll run away in fear! Don't worry, Moon."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Snow."

When I finished eating, I put my plate in the sink. "Snow…"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, I think I'm going to do it today…"

"Do what?"

"Confess to Shade…"

Snow squealed happily. "Go, Moon!"

I smiled more at her encouraging words. Snow was the best. If you were important to her, she'd be your cheerleader through anything you'd need.

Wait… ew; cheerleaders.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out, I wrapped my towel around me and ran into my bed room. I dried off, and then equipped my Conqueror's VanCleef's Battlegear as I do every morning. I went into the kitchen combing my hair.

Snow sat me down, took the comb, and combed through my hair for me.

"I hate combing my hair every morning," I complained.

"But it's worth it," Snow chipped in.

I nodded. I got up when she finished. "Today," I said determinedly. "Today, I'll confess to him."

Snow came around to my front and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. "Go get 'em, girl."

I went into my bedroom and picked up a small hand bag then put it down again. I went to my backpack and put it around my back instead, then headed to the door. "Later, Cole!" I called as I went out the door.

"Later!"

I went down the stairs and began to patrol the streets of Dalaran.

_I am such an idiot! _I thought. _I don't even know where he is. _

I screen popped up in front of me with a long list of the many people that I considered friends. I touched the scroll down on the screen and went to the S's.

_Let's see… Sanctina… Syla… Shadeol! _

I looked under his name, it read:

-Shadeol – Dalaran

Night Elf Warrior-

Awesome; Dalaran. So that just meant that I needed to keep looking.

I began walking and staying on guard for sight of him.

After walking for what seemed to be forever, I spotted Shade speaking to Anthony. They seemed to be speaking in a firm way, like they were arguing in a civilized manner.

I snuck up behind Shade and covered his eyes. They stopped arguing immediately.

"It's Moon," Anthony clued him in, irritated.

I growled at him as I removed my hands from Shade's eyes. He looked at me. "Hey, Moon," he greeted me casually.

I smiled. "Hi; can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," he said, "I was just getting done here."

Anthony started walking away. "Whatever," he groaned as he left.

"What's with him?" I asked.

"Oh, he's just being an ass after a little run he came on with me and my guildies in Halls of Stone. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Uhm, could you do me a huge favor and meet me at the Mirror of Twilight down in Crystalsong?"

"Sure. What time?"

"How about tonight at 8:10?"

"Sounds like a plan."

My face lit up in absolute happiness. "Thank you so much!" I smiled. "See you there!" I said as I began to run off back to the apartment.

* * *

"So you got all dressed up just to ask him if he'd meet you at that place?"

"I didn't get all dressed up. I used the same routine I use every morning to get ready for the day. Wash my face, brush my teeth, eat, shower, dress and then comb my hair. I did the same this morning."

Snow sighed at me. "Alright, alright."

I grinned at her and went to my room. I paced back and forth for hours, glancing at the clock every now and then.

Finally, it hit 8:00. I picked my bag, put it on my back, and ran for the door. "Wish me luck, Snow!"

"Good luck!!" Snow called encouragingly from the kitchen.

I ran out the door, down the stairs, and all the way to Krasus Landing.

"Hey, Moonriver-" Aludane was saying when he saw me, but I kept running. I was absolutely ecstatic about this; I didn't even stop in my tracks to say hi to anyone.

I climbed onto the ledge surrounding the landing and jumped off. It felt amazing. Nothing bothered me anymore. Nothing was going to ruin this night for me.

Edera flew under me and I landed on top of her. She flew down to the Mirror of Twilight, a lake fed by the Twilight Rivulet that was fed by Icecrown. (Since when is there a river in Icecrown?)

Landing, I climbed off Edera and fed her a gryphon treat as I sent her off. Settling down by the lake's edge, I checked my pocket watch. _8:05, _I thought, _just a few more minutes. _

At 8:08, Shade sat down beside me. I jumped, surprised. "Hi," I greeted him.

"Hey," he said back.

We sat quietly for about a minute.

"So why did you want me to meet you here? Just to hang out?"

I nodded a little. "Something like that."

He looked up at the sky, lit by the stars and the crystalline trees. "It's beautiful tonight."

I looked up at the sky also. "It is."

Silence, again.

I took a quiet deep breath. "Shade,"

"Hmm?" he asked looking over. And that's when I pressed my lips to his. I could feel him stunned, unmoving. Then I felt him kissing back.

Fireworks were going off in my head; I was completely sure nothing could not ruin this for me now.

I raised my hand to place it on his cheek when something slid through me in a hard, fast thrust, icy and painful. I gasped in pain and pulled away, looking down in horror.

A glowing blade was impaled through my chest. A glowing blade…

A Silent Crusader…

Vyolet.

My breathing slowed. My sight darkened. I felt the blade pull out of me from my back and heard it clang to the ground. I also heard a body fall. I was lifted up, being carried. I looked up.

"Shade…" I murmured softly, my voice hoarse. "Don't worry about me."

"Shhh," he told me.

And then the darkness took over.


	11. A Day to Rest, Learn, and Die

_**Sorry this took a bit. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_

Chapter Eleven

A day to rest, a day to learn, and a day to die

I stirred, trying to open my eyes.

"She's waking up," a familiar voice echoed.

Finally, my eyes opened, but my vision was blurred. I could make out the two figures sitting at my bed side. I was in my room at mine and Snow's apartment.

Snow had a hopeful smile on her face. "You're alive…" she murmured happily with tears forming in her eyes, "Thank Elune!" she cried leaning down to hug me.

I raised my right arm to pat her on her back, because Shade had my left hand in his. When Snow pulled away and sat up, I smiled at them and tried to sit up, but cringed at the horrible pain aching in my chest.

"Owww…"

"You shouldn't move so much, you know," Snow warned.

"But I…"

"Nope, no buts."

"But,"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again: do you want to get slapped across the face?!"

"No…"

"I thought so."

Shade chuckled a bit. "I'm glad you're okay, Moon."

"I'm glad you're okay. Did she hurt you or anything?"

"No- I knocked unconscious before she could even look at me."

I smiled at him. "I'm so relieved."

Snow wiggled uncomfortably. "Should I go?"

I laughed weakly then began coughing. "No; of course not."

Snow nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"Just some serious rest. But can I get some water first?"

Shade got up. "I'll get it," he said leaving the room for the kitchen.

Snow looked at me, a smile placed on her lips. "You did it."

"Hell yeah, I did!" I cheered, trying to sound enthusiastic but I cringed again at the pain from up moving my arm so much.

"I said you shouldn't move so much. Just rest, okay?"

I nodded feebly. "How could I let her do this to me?"

"She snuck up on you."

"I know that, but it's still not fair!!"

Shade came back in with a full glass of cold water. He handed it to Snow who handed it to me, and helped me hold it to my mouth to drink it.

"Mmm," I sighed when I took a few gulps. Soon, I finished the glass and put it on my nightstand.

I settled into bed. My eyes began to feel droopy. I yawned. "I'm gonna sleep some more now."

"That's fine," Snow agreed. "Sleep well."

Shade took my hand again and gave it a quick squeeze.

I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I tossed and turned in bed, having horrifying nightmares about Vyolet when she stabbed me through the chest. Some of the dreams had her killing Shade. But what hurt the most was that she was always victorious, and it wasn't fair.

Eventually, I woke up with a jolt forward. My chest ached very slightly now. I looked at my nightstand. The glass of water was now full again. I had guessed they filled it up for me when I was asleep just in case I'd need it if I'd waken up.

I picked up the glass and sipped on some. Luckily, it was still cold. I looked at the clock: 1:27 AM.

Setting the glass down after a few more sips, I lied back in bed and closed my eyes.

"_What's it feel like to be injured? Hopeless?"_

My eyes shot back open. "Who's there?!" I called quietly.

There was a dark giggle. _"Silly Night Elf Rogue."_

I sat up in shock. "Vyolet… Why are you here? Come to finish the job?"

"_Yes and no. I'm going to kill you for real this time. And no one is going to be able to save you, no one except for the Lich King. You're going to be reborn as a Death Knight, and you will take my place where I didn't want to be."_

I froze, and then began to tremble. "No," I begged.

"_Don't worry. Even though you confessed to that warrior just a day ago, it doesn't matter anymore. He'll hate you because you've become an abomination."_

I got out of bed, ignoring the pain in my chest and crossed the room. I pressed my back against the wall, standing ready. "Go kill and recruit someone else!"

I heard a sigh. _"Resist if you will. It will only bring you closer to your destiny: To serve the Lich King."_

"Just go die! I don't want to be part of the Lich King's evil forces, and I don't understand how you could still be loyal to him! You used to have a life; a family!"

"_Loyal? Night elf, are you mad? I am loyal to no one. I abide by no rules."_

"What about your time before becoming a death knight?" I asked curiously.

There was silence. Then her voice spoke. _"I was born with a very loving family: A mother, a father, an older brother and an older sister."_

"Nice…" was all I could get out. Vyolet… in a loving family?

"_We lived peacefully in a little Draenei town in Kalimdor. No one fought, no one complained; everyone was just peaceful. Until one day when the Scourge had attacked our town."_

Her too?

"_They massacred the town. My parents hid my brother, my sister, and I in a room and sealed it off with their magic. We cowered in a corner as we heard our parents being slaughtered gruesomely. We could hear their screams, their bodies being gnawed on by the ghouls and zombies that attacked our village."_

"_Eventually, the scourge got inside. I gained the courage to get up and offer our assistance to them. My brother and sister opposed my idea with full force. They would never join the Scourge even if it meant living. I lied about their quarrel with my plan and told the scourge that stood before us that we would like an almost painless death and be raised as knights of the Scourge."_

I tried not to gasp. Why would she give herself over to the Scourge like that?!

"_Then the room became cold, and Kel'Thuzad himself entered and revealed that he was listening to my request. He reassured us that we would be raised as Death Knights when they brought our bodies back to one of their many newly made bases."_

"_He then offered us slightly painful deaths. My siblings tried to protest, but I silenced them and accepted his offer. Before I knew it, blackness covered my eyes."_

She waited. I shuddered and looked into the shadows of my darkened room. "What happened after that?"

"_I awakened a few years later. Dark armor covered me. The Lich King's evil voice echoed in my head. 'Let this be your first lesson. I have no love for you or your people. On the contrary, I intend to scour humanity from this planet, and make no mistake: I have the power to do it.'"_

I stiffened. It was so odd how she manipulated her voice to sound heartless and icy, like a female version of the Lich King's voice.

"_I regretted pulling myself and my brother and sister into it, because the time I spent there felt… wrong. It wasn't me. I couldn't take what I had to do there. It was too hard for me. I was never used to taking on so much. So I escaped. I got away from the Ebon Hold and snuck into Stormwind. I was the first death knight to be accepted into the Alliance once I explained to King Varian my situation."_

"That's crazy! You left your brother and sister there?!"

"_When you become a death knight, you lose your reason to care for many things. I lost my care for my family. It didn't bother me that my own comrades had destroyed them. It didn't bother me that my brother and sister were left there while I got away. The only thing that mattered to me was my very own being. I knew I could get away. The Lich King called me one of his most clever knights. How clever did he think I was when I escaped his friggin' clutches?"_

"Probably pretty clever."

"_Damn right!"_

I think I missed 5 seconds because when I remembered where I was we had just stopped laughing.

"_Oh well… It was really nice speaking with you. Now it's time for you to die."_

"WHAT?"

"_Just because you keep a nice conversation doesn't mean it's going to let me forget my purpose here."_

I shook my head. "Please…"

Vyolet stepped out of the shadows, her Silent Crusader dimming the room that had been lit by only the full moon through the window. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm sorry. I'm getting my revenge. But don't worry. You'll be born again. To a new age of the Scourge. You can feel the pain. Now, Moonriver, goodbye."

Vyolet raised her sword and took careful steps toward me.

So this was it. I was going to be killed right in the moon lit night.

"Any last words?" Vyolet asked me as she closed in on me.

So, screw it.

I closed my eyes and waited for her to strike me. "I am Moonriver. And I will be the greatest death knight of the Scourge."

I could feel Vyolet was grinning. "Obliterate."

Something passed through me. It went straight through my chest and reopened the wound that was already there, and made it two times bigger. I fell to my knees. Blood gushed out of my chest. I began to fall forward.

A tear ran down my cheek. "Shade, I love you. And Snow, you were my best friend ever."

Darkness truly took over this time. I was lost.

* * *

_**Yes, yes. Moonriver has perished. What will come of it? Where will Vyolet take her? It will all be revealed in the coming up chapter!**_


	12. Reborn

_**Amg, amg, amg! It's here. Hope I don't have any mistakes. I read it over about 10 times. Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Reborn

I wasn't seeing anything but the same room I saw in the vision that the dagger gave me days ago, when I had just moved in with Zack. I knew that Celeste and Jason had left, so why was I seeing this again?

There was an evil snicker. _"Silly paladin; I can't believe she fell for it. Why would even have any chemicals that would do that? As soon as she gives that dagger to this 'Moonriver', she will move to becoming a champion of the Lich king." _The Death Knight Acolyte's voice echoed throughout the room.

"_Come, little night elf, come. You will reach over all death knights and bring destruction to this horrid world, right at the side of your King."

* * *

_

I felt very cold.

I felt like I was lieing on a floor.

I could feel…

I could hear…

I could serve, my king.

But that's all I knew.

So who am I…?

I opened my eyes. A man stood above me. His skin was a light gray and his hair was black. His armor's color stirred of a blood red and grayish black.

"Ah, you're awake; that's good. I was starting to think you never would and we'd have to revive you again," his voice churned.

"Where… who…" I tried to ask.

"Patience, young knight. Now rise and go meet your master."

I got up, like my body wanted me to, and walked up the steps to a balcony where the Lich King stood. His black armor was bedecked with skulls and other horrifying embroidery as his eyes glowed a piercing blue color through the iniquitous helm. His black cape blew in the wind as he stood before me.

"Bow to your master," his powerful, menacing voice commanded.

I knelt down and bowed my head to him.

"All that I am: anger, cruelty, vengeance - I bestow upon you, my chosen knight. I have granted you immortality so that you may herald in a new, dark age for the Scourge."

"Gaze now upon the lands below us. The Scarlet Crusade scurries to undo my work, while Light's Hope stands defiantly against us - a blemish upon these Plaguelands. They must all be shown the price of their defiance."

"You will become my force of retribution. Where you tread, doom will follow. Go now and claim your destiny, death knight. Conquer in my name!"

I stood and turned away from him. As I walked away, I heard his voice descend upon my mind, "_I see great destruction will come from you."_

I continued to walk. Reaching the second floor of the Acherus, I found Instructor Razuvious. He greeted me coldly, "You have heard the call of the Lich King, death knight. Now is the time to answer your master."

"Your training begins now..." He told me.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day acquiring a runeblade, Runeforging it, dominating an unworthy death knight initiate, and analyzing certain bases of New Avalon, a town occupied by the Scarlet Crusade.

New Avalon is located just east of Tyr's Hand in the Eastern Plaguelands. The town encompasses Scarlet Hold, the New Avalon Orchard, the Scarlet Tavern, the Chapel of the Crimson Flame, the New Avalon Town Hall, and the New Avalon Forge. The Scarlet Overlook and King's Harbor are located to the southeast, and Havenshire is to the north.

Eventually, Instructor Razuvious sent me to the Death Knight dorms with a paper telling me my name, class, race, what I was like in my past life, the group I was in and my dorm number.

_Name: Moonriver_

_Class: Rogue_

_Race: Night Elf_

_Room: 12_

_Group: Kel'Thuzad_

_Description: With a fiery temper, you were a strong and quick Rogue specialized in the talent build of Assassination, specifically for the Mutilate and Hunger of Blood talents. You worked at an inn; there, you were given a dagger that advanced you towards becoming a malevolent, rune-wielding warrior of the Scourge. You traveled and spent some of your time in Dalaran. You had multiple quarrels with a well known Death Knight by the name of Vyolet. Eventually, you were murdered by her, and brought here to become a death knight. _

_You were naive and easily angered. If you got mad, you'd lash out at whoever made you that way. As long as you got even._

_You were in love with a night elf warrior named Shadeol and had a best friend who was another night elf hunter named Snow. They grieve at the happening of your death. _

_Please bring a weapon and appropriate armor. You will also keep your name from your past life._

I finished reading the paper by the time I reached my dorm. I went inside. It was a dark room. It had three beds, a sword rack, and a door that led to a bathroom, and that was it. I sat on one of the beds and set my sword on it, obviously claiming that bed as mine.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I called softly.

The door opened, and a Gnome and a Blood Elf, both death knights, walked inside. The gnome had long pink hair pulled down into a pony tail that flowed down her back. She had her hood down. The blood elf also had his hood down. There was a steamy mischievous smirk place on his lips, like he could see through my armor as he stared at me. His hair was blonde and spiked up backwards.

"Hi there!" the gnome greeted me in a bubbly voice. "I'm Verity, and this is Orion. Who might you be?"

"My name is Moonriver," I answered her.

"Moonriver, huh? That's a nice name." the blood elf named Orion said. He had a really smartass tone; great.

"Truly; it's very beautiful!" the gnome named Verity told me. She peered at me, like she was inspecting my figure. "You look like you're a… night elf, right?"

I nodded. Every inch of my body was covered. My chestplate covered my arms, chest and torso while my bracers and gloves covered my wrist and hands. My hood was up and my legguards covered my legs as my boots covered my feet. My armor was a dark shade of blue, as was every other death knight's.

"So are you staying in this room as well?" I asked them.

"Yep, yep!" cheered Verity. She trekked over to a bed and sat down. "This one will be mine!" she claimed in a sing-song voice. How could a death knight be so upbeat?

Orion walked over to the remaining bed. "I suppose I have no choice but to take this one."

After a bit, Verity asked me, "So how'd you die?"

I was taken aback by the sudden question but I answered anyway. "I was murdered," I explained. "Back in my old life, there was a Death Knight named Vyolet who murdered me."

Verity gasped. "The, Vyolet? The Draenei that was the first death knight to join the alliance and withdraw from the Lich King?" she asked.

I nodded. "That's her."It surprised me that Vyolet was so well known. It also surprised me that I remembered so well how I died. My mind had been partially reset when I awakened.

"But, why?"

"Well, we used to be good friends, but we went down the road of sworn rivalry soon after because of a fight we had in my past life. We got into a huge argument and ended up fighting. Back then, I was still an apprentice rogue and she was 'full-fledged' death knight, she claimed. So she won the battle. After that, we hated each other to no end. We even fought for an apartment, sort of. I had won that battle. For revenge, when I was confessing my love to my crush, she stabbed me through the heart right then and there. I lived through it. But the next day, she snuck into my bedroom and told me she was going to kill me and bring me here to become into a Death Knight. She did, and so here I am. She told me 'I could feel the pain.'"

"Oh, that really sucks, I suppose." Verity's voice seemed harsh this time. No matter. Behind her seemingly peppy disposition, she was cold. We were all cold.

"Yes, it does very much." I replied simply and sarcastically.

Orion got up. "Hey, we're supposed to gather with the rest of the death knights in our group to meet Kel'Thuzad for a lesson."

Verity and I got up and headed for the door.

* * *

"Hello again, children. I am Kel'Thuzad, and I've come to deliver a warning: leave well enough alone."

Kel'Thuzad was giving us a silly lesson about himself, sort of. He was just talking. And we were barely listening. Many of the death knights were fooling around and being idiots.

"I was cast out by my comrades. Exiled. Forced to wander the frozen wastes...but I was not alone. Not entirely. The voice, now my only companion, guided me to my destination. Strange, nightmarish creatures awaited me at the entrance. I felt my blood run cold, as cold as Icecrown itself."

"Inside, I bore witness to horrific acts, demonstrations of power, power that could be mine for the asking. Terrified, I ran...but did not get far. All too soon, my choice was made. Too late did I realize that such power does not come...without a price."

"Now, the world shall pay a far greater toll, for I have returned."

"I am Kel'Thuzad..."

"Your curiosity will be the death of you," he told us firmly as he finished.

I could understand why Vyolet took me here. It was all so new to me; different from my life being a regular Night Elf Rogue. Now I was a Death Knight. It was intensifying. I knew that I would get used to it after. But the memories of my previous life continued to whisk around in my head.

I remembered my unwavering love for the Night Elf, Shade. His handsome face and honorable kindness made my knees turn to jelly; in my past life, mind you.

I remembered my best friend Snow, a Night Elf Hunter with skill and style; S&S she used to call it, from what I remember.

Celeste Goodhutch; an innkeeper and owner of the inn that I used to work at: Westguard Inn. I had a couple of other close friends there: Syla and Eva. The cook was Chef Kettleblack.

I remember walking to table 8 there and slipping, falling, it hurting. Shade had caught the platter I was delivering to the table. Vyolet come in. We got into an argument. Shade left, she left, Celeste came back, and she gave me that dagger.

That dagger…

It changed my fate.

I was never meant to become a death knight. But I began wearing it and it changed everything…

"-And I'm sure Moonriver can tell us why that is so," Kel'Thuzad was saying as he interrupted my train of thought. So people here _do _pay attention to the people that aren't.

I flushed. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't quite catch your last few words before the 'And I'm sure…' sir," I admitted in a small voice.

Kel'Thuzad stared at me thoughtfully, not that I could really tell since his face was basically a skull. "Moonriver…" he said my name with caution, "What were you thinking about?"

"Uhm, my love for killing the living…" I lied crudely.

"You're lying," he pinpointed. "You were too deep in thought. If you we're thinking about killing, you would've gotten up and tried to kill one of the death knights surrounding you. The only thing you could've been thinking about was your past life. If that is so, you have absolutely nothing to hide. You are a Death Knight now. You're past life doesn't matter, so you can share it here," he pressed.

"If it doesn't matter, why do I have to say anything?" I countered.

I think I saw him grin. "Very clever, Moonriver. But I'm very serious. _This _is serious. Are memories flashing into your head? That's not a very good sign."

"No," I answered, annoyed, "I was remembering them on purpose."

Kel'Thuzad held his right hand to his chin and had his elbow in his left hand attentively. "Alright, Moonriver; whatever helps you kill at night."

* * *

"The ENTIRE Scarlet fleet?" Highlord Mograine nodded. "Such power, Moonriver... I have not seen such a display of dominion in years... Since my father wielded..." Highlord Mograine shook his head. "It's not important..."

"Yes, your commendation, lest I forget," he recalled

I tilted my head and grinned wickedly. I finished a series of more quests. I had just finished wiping out a fleet of scarlet soldiers at the shore of Light's Point; at least I think that's what it was called.

"It is the will of the Lich King that drives us onward, Moonriver. None are more aware of this than death knights. Our very existence is intrinsically tied to his very consciousness. Surely you have heard him speak to you - invading your thoughts..."

"Can you hear him now? Perhaps it is too early for you."

He closed his eyes and nodded to an unknown host.

I blinked.

"Yes, my lord. It will be done."

"Moonriver, you are to return to Death's Breach and report to Prince Valanar. The Lich King commands it!" Highlord Mograine ordered me.

I turned away from him and went to the balcony of the first floor. Orion and Verity suddenly came and stood on either side of me. We looked off into the fiery, red blaze called the sky.

It was time to end New Avalon.


	13. Battle for Light's Hope Chapel

**_Ugh. I was so friggin' paranoid and stressed w/ this chapter. Dunno. I kept worrying for some reason. Enjoy._**

**_Btw, for those of you who play WoW and have made DK's over and over on other servers just to have a higher character instead of starting for scratch like I have, I tried to make TBFLHC (The Battle for Light's Hope Chapel) as short as I could; since you've probably done it a bunch of times. And might get annoyed at reading it over. W/e. -shrug-  
_**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Battle for Light's Hope Chapel

Using a frost wyrm must have been the most fun thing I've done here.

Gliding through the ash covered skies of New Avalon was exhilarating. My companion here was taking it like it was nothing.

My companion…

_Edera._

Memories flashed into my head of a snowy, white gryphon with a gray, glorious beak and large, sinister but illustrious talons. I could see myself-a noble Night Elf with long, white, immaculate hair-mounted on the gryphon, proudly cruising through the piercing skies of Northrend towards the Westguard Inn.

"Moonriver, move damn it!"

I came back to reality and noticed a myriad of arrows flying at me. I gasped and had my frost wyrm glide down to dodge the arrows. An enormous icy bolt formed and shot from the frost wyrm's mouth, blasting the obstinate soldiers below and obliterating them all instantly.

"Woot! That's 150!" I cheered as I completed killing all the necessary soldiers for my quest.

Verity glided up next to me. "And you got all the ballistae, too?"

I nodded, grinning.

"I'm surprised. You were daydreaming like a loon and almost got knocked off your frost wyrm, dumbass," Verity scolded me in her harsh voice.

"Well, sorry! I just got a little distracted for a second; that's all," I flushed.

Verity shook her baby-sized Gnome head as she turned around and headed back to Death's Breach. I followed her.

* * *

"The Scarlet Enclave is no more. What remains of the Crusade will be dealt with in Northrend."

"We now turn all of our efforts to Light's Hope Chapel. No longer will this affront to your master be allowed to exist!"

"I have issued my final command. Highlord Mograine awaits your arrival at the edge of Browman Mill. Go northwest, through the cave, into the Noxious Glade and take the path leading out of the glade to the mill."

"Do not fail me, Moonriver," the Lich King commanded me.

I nodded in obedience to him. New Avalon was in the distance on the horizon, in flames. It was no more. Now all we had here to do was defeat those at Light's Hope Chapel.

I rode just where he had said. I headed northwest towards the cave, through it, and to the Noxious Glade. It was a secluded glade found in the Eastern Plaguelands just north of Light's Hope Chapel up a hill. The glade suffers from the blight of the Scourge and is even more tainted then the surrounding Plaguelands. The air of the glade is a thick, sickly green and the ground is a dark purple.

Geists roamed about while necromancers channeled and casted.

Scourge heaven.

Did I mention my kick-ass new deathcharger?

Yes, sir or ma'am; a skeletal horse of the undead. You must be so jealous.

May I note:

Deathchargers will serve only those who have no remorse.

Remember that.

I rode on my deathcharger through the Noxious Glade and down the path of the glade into Browman Mill. At the edge of the mill, Scourge Commander Thalanor awaited my arrival. He was this super hot, high ranking blood elf death knight that governed the skeletal gryphons. Orion was a bit jealous when he noticed the way I looked at him.

I'm kidding. I'm not crushing on Thalanor.

He's just hot. That's all.

But Orion is definitely crushing on me if he's jealous just because of that. He flirted with me from time to time and got irritated when I showed no interest in him. I don't know why I didn't. I just felt like there already was someone, so I couldn't like him.

Who else could there possibly be, though? Orion's a death knight like me. And this someone isn't any of the other death knights here.

I can only feel that there's someone. But I just can't tell who in the world it is.

Oh freakin' well.

Wait a minute…

'_You were in love with a night elf warrior named Shadeol…' _

Oh yeah! My paper told me about that. No wonder I'm feeling so weird. He doesn't matter now though. I'll just destroy him as I'll destroy everyone else when we're finished here.

I approached Thalanor. He grinned at me and said, "We will crush the Argent Dawn just as we crushed the Scarlet Crusade."

I nodded in agreement.

"The Argent Dawn stands defiantly against us at Light's Hope Chapel. They dare oppose the Scourge and for that reason alone they must be destroyed! The mighty armies of the Lich King stand at the ready as the final battle for the Plaguelands approaches. Today we ascend into the immortal realm of Scourge heroes!"

"Are you prepared, death knight?" he asked me.

I raised my right hand to my forehead in salute. "Yes, sir."

"Defeat the forces of the Argent Dawn and uncover the Light of Dawn. Return to Highlord Darion Mograine should you survive."

I nodded again and rode to the group of death knights that awaited me there: Highlord Mograine, Orbaz Bloodbane, Thassarian, Koltira Deathweaver, and other regular death knights like myself.

Highlord Darion Mograine yelled, "Soldiers of the Scourge, stand ready! Prepare to unleash your fury upon the Argent Dawn!"

I stood beside Verity and Orion.

"Soldiers of the Scourge, death knights of Acherus, minions of the darkness: hear the call of the Highlord!"

"RISE!"

The ground shook slightly. Thousands of Scourge rose up at the Highlord's command: 10 flesh behemoths, 1,000 rampaging abominations, 8,500 Volatile Ghouls and 500 Warriors of the Frozen Waste. Total: 10,000.

"The skies turn red with the blood of the fallen! The Lich King watches over us, minions! Leave only ashes and misery in your destructive wake!"

We, the army of the Scourge, the death knights mounted on our deathchargers, flanked by the behemoths, abominations, ghouls and warriors, charged towards Light's Hope Chapel.

I heard a familiar voice full of authority, "Scourge enemies approach! Stand fast, brothers and sisters. The Light will prevail." Korfax, Champion of the Light.

Back in the Acherus, in my early death knight training days, we were informed about the big cheeses at the Chapel-Korfax being one of them.

"Spare no one!" Mograine commanded as we neared the Chapel.

Most of us jumped off our horses, and we clashed audaciously. Verity and I slashed through weak soldiers; unworthy opponents.

"Hey, Verity, what do you say we show that Champion of the Light that that the Light will _never_ prevail against death?" I suggested viciously.

Verity smiled cheerfully at me and charged Korfax, who was beating down on Orion.

"Plague Strike!" Verity yelled as she slashed the warrior with her Runed Soulblade at Korfax. Darkness pulsed on his armor from the disease applied to him from the attack as he fell to his knees. Orion backed away.

"Orion, you friggin' idiot; watch out!" I gasped, sliding past him and cleaving another Defender of the Light. Weak bastards.

* * *

Over 100 Defenders of the Light had fallen. We continued to fight. We would destroy them all.

"What is this? My... I cannot strike..." I heard Highlord Mograine suddenly say.

"You cannot win, Darion!"

Oh shit…

"Bring them before the chapel!" Highlord Tirion Fordring? No freakin' way!

Orbaz Bloodbane fled. That coward.

Highlord Mograine suddenly commanded us, "Stand down, death knights. We have lost... The Light... This place... No hope..."

The death knights including Orion, Verity, and I, stood by the kneeling and defeated Highlord Mograine.

"Have you learned nothing, boy?" Tirion asked suddenly, and then continued, "You have become all that your father fought against! Like that coward, Arthas, you allowed yourself to be consumed by the darkness... the hate... Feeding upon the misery of those you tortured and killed! Your master knows what lies beneath the chapel. It is why he dares not show his face! He's sent you and your death knights to meet their doom, Darion. What you are feeling right now is the anguish of a thousand lost souls! Souls that you and your master brought here! The Light will tear you apart, Darion!"

I clenched my fists. How dare he? Saying all those horrible things to our highlord sounded like he was also throwing it at us.

Highlord Mograine stood, clutching his Corrupted Ashbringer. "Save your breath, old man. It might be the last you ever draw."

A portal of gleaming light appeared. Alexandros Mograine, the true Ashbringer (!) and Highlord Darion Mograine's father, appeared in front of it. "My son! My dear, beautiful boy!

"Father!" Darion called. "Argh… what… is…"

Darion became a shade of his past, and walked up to his father.

There was an inspiring conversation between them. Darion wanted to fight alongside his father against the Undead. Alexandros denied him.

"My son, there will come a day when you will command the Ashbringer and, with it, mete justice across this land. I have no doubt that when that day finally comes, you will bring pride to our people and that Lordaeron will be a better place because of you. But, my son, that day is not today."

"Do not forget," Alexandros Mograine said.

The Lich King appeared somehow, and Alexandros disappeared. "He's mine now."

Highlord Mograine became himself again, and he was very pissed.

What the hell just happened?

"You have betrayed me! You betrayed us all you monster! Face the might of Mograine!" Highlord Mograine yelled charging blindly at the Lich King.

And our king easily tossed him away. "Pathetic."

"You're a damned monster, Arthas!" Highlord Tirion Fordring yelled.

"You were right, Fordring. I did send them in to die," the Lich King said ignoring his comment.

HE WHAT?

"Their lives are meaningless, but yours..." he let it trail off. "How simple it was to draw the great Tirion Fordring out of hiding. You've left yourself exposed, paladin. Nothing will save you..."

The Lich King casted a spell on Tirion, and the Highlord began gasping for air.

"ATTACK!" some other high ranking dude at the chapel commanded.

The remaining Defenders of the Light attacked the Lich King. But they didn't get very far.

"APOCALYPSE!" A powerful spell killed most of the defenders and knocked back the others.

"That day is not today…" I heard Highlord Mograine say softly from his spot lying on the ground. We looked toward him. He had gotten up. "Tirion!" he yelled, throwing the Corrupting Ashbringer towards Highlord Fordring, and then collapsing again.

Tirion, who was broken out of the spell because the Lich King had left him to deal with the Defenders of the Light, caught the Corrupted Ashbringer and became awash with light. The Ashbringer became cleansed! "ARTHAS!"

"What is this?"

"Your end."

Highlord Fordring charged toward the Lich King and struck him. I missed a second, but the Lich King had been briefly defeated when I began paying attention again. Why was I spacing out so much?

"_You're spacing out because I'm trying to tap into your mind, but when you become a death knight, it's mostly given over to the Lich King, so it's harder," _said a cold, annoyed voice in my head.

Holy sweat!

"_Who are you?" _I demanded in my mind. If I said it out loud, I'll look stupid because people will wonder who the hell I'm talking to.

"_I'm Vyolet, stupid. I wanted to see how being a death knight was going for you. I can't believe he betrayed us… I guess I'm sorry I brought you here, just to be used. Oh wait, I brought you here to suffer anyway. Yay me!"_

"Impossible…!" I heard the Lich King's voice break off Vyolet's voice.

"This… isn't… over… When next we meet it won't be on holy ground, paladin," he told Tirion before disappearing the same way he mysteriously came.

Highlord Tirion Fordring walked over to where Darion lay. "Rise, Darion, and listen..."

Oh, by the light of Elune! How many speeches did this guy plan to give today?

"We have all been witness to a terrible tragedy. The blood of good men has been shed upon this soil! Honorable knights, slain defending their lives - our lives! And while such things can never be forgotten, we must remain vigilant in our cause! The Lich King must answer for what he has done and must not be allowed to cause further destruction to our world. I make a promise to you now, brothers and sisters: The Lich King will be defeated! On this day, I call for a union. The Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand will come together as one! We will succeed where so many before us have failed! We will take the fight to Arthas and tear down the walls of Icecrown!"

"The Argent Crusade comes for you, Arthas!" Tirion had turned to yell into the heavens, sure that the Lich King could hear him.

Highlord Mograine stood. "So too do the Knights of the Ebon Blade... While our kind has no place in your world, we will fight to bring an end to the Lich King. This I vow!"

Light washed over the chapel, and somehow, the Light of Dawn was uncovered.

I thought I should have felt angry that the king we were once loyal to had betrayed us. But I decided to let it go; as did Verity and Orion.

"_You outta' my head yet, Vy?" _I asked in my mind once again.

"_Nah, not yet. But I'm going to go now. I've learned the truth. Later." _

I felt less strain in my head now.

I approached Highlord Darion Mograine. He had his back turned to me.

"Uhm, Highlord…" I began, but he cut me off.

"There will be no atonement for us, Moonriver. We are forever damned to walk the earth as monsters. While the Lich King may have loosed his grip upon us, the specters of the past will forever haunt our memories. We must make amends in the only way we know how: Death..."

Then he turned to me. "I ask you now to join me in Acherus as a Knight of the Ebon Blade. Together we will destroy the Lich King and end the Scourge."

I raised my hand to my forehead and salute. "I would be honored to, Highlord!"

The other death knights nearby were not oblivious to our exchange. They came and stood behind me, and saluted as well. "We, too, sir!" they proclaimed.

I think behind that helmet, I could've seen Highlord Mograine grinning proudly.

"The haze has been lifted. I can see as clearly now as the day that I plunged the Ashbringer into my own heart to free my father's cursed soul: my last memory as a free man. We must take back Acherus from the Scourge if our order is to survive in this new world. I have taught you how to call forth a death gate. The death gate will return you to Acherus when you call upon it, Moonriver. The first battle of the Knights of the Ebon Blade is underway! Death to the Scourge!"

"Death to the Scourge!" we cheered.

"Use your new Death Gate spell to return to the Acherus, and report to me once you arrive."

I wondered how we would get there so quickly, but I let it go.

Verity stepped away from us and opened up a dark, shimmering physical gateway. "Cool," she grinned.

Verity and the other death knights ran through the portal. I was about to step through it but turned back to the Highlord.

"Highlord Mograine…" I started to say, but this time, he didn't interrupt. I just stopped. He seemed too deep in thought about his father.

I ran through the Death Gate.


	14. Relatives and Goodbyes

_**Annnnd so, FACE! **_

_**Here it is: Chapter 14!  
**_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Relatives and Goodbyes

Verity, Orion and I leaned over the balcony railing of the second floor looking down on the Scarlet Enclave. Vyolet entered my head again not to long before. We felt restless and sang softly together to past the time:

"Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me,

I want it to be true."

It reminded me of traveling to Dalaran. I'd just sing stuff to pass the time. Doing it with Vyolet made us seem so alike…

"_Ew, we are NOT alike. Stop thinking that crap,"_ Vyolet said interrupting my thoughts.

"_You know what they always say. If you can't take the heat, get the hell out of the kitchen," _I challenged.

"_If that's how you're going to be, fine. Forget telling you about the foot that's about to hit your sensitive spot."_

What?

Just then, something collided with the innocent area under my rear.

I cried out and started swearing insanely from the pain. With my armor, it hurt even more!

I started to turn around and tried to ignore the ache down there. Ugh, that was going to be sore for weeks. "Alright, who the hell had the balls to even-"

I looked up at the grinning face of a female Draenei Death Knight with her foot still raised, who slightly resembled the person whose voice was in my head.

"_Holy friggin' shit, dude…" _I heard Vyolet complain.

"_What is it?"_

"_That's my sister! And that's my brother behind her!"_

"_Holy shit…" _I repeated.

"I had the balls, sweetheart. You know someone that my brother and I hate right now. Since we can't make her pay, we'll just do it to you since she's with you right now."

What is with the people in this family? Always drawn on that revenge bullshit.

Verity stepped in front of me. "And you are?"

The female Draenei sighed. "I'm Ivory. This is Magenta," she said introducing herself and the male Draenei Death Knight behind her.

I smirked. "Nice; siblings that all have the names of colors, how cute," I commented tauntingly. "Oh, dude, I feel sorry about your name, by the way, to be a guy and be named Magenta?" I shook my head. "That's just sad."

"_That was the biggest mistake ever, Riv. One of the people you don't screw with is my bro."_

I looked at him and saw he wasn't there, but the next second, there was an axe hitting me in the face.

"Damn it! Ouch!!" There was a cut right across my left cheek oozing blood.

Before I could get up and strike back, his axe hit me on the other side of my face; 2 cuts now.

Then he hit me again, and again, and again, and again. At this point, I looked like a friggin' cat. My cuts looked like whiskers. Give me a pair of cat ears and call me Meow-river.

Verity became all bubbly and awestruck. "Aww! Moon, you're so much cuter now! I'll make you some cat ears later. Thanks to Gnomes being born with an automatic skill for Engineering, it'll be a piece of cake!"

Are you freaking kidding me?!

Magenta stood back in his place behind Ivory, grinning. I gave him the finger.

"I'm joking," Verity admitted. "I'll use my First Aid on you later."

Ivory narrowed her eyes since she had lost our attention. "Anyway, sis, if you can hear me in that Night Elf's head, I'm going to kill her then I'm coming straight after you!"

"_Bitch, please. We're basically already dead," _Vyolet's voice said to herself in my head. "_Whatever. Okay, Riv, repeat after me."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_REPEAT. After. Me."_

"_Oh, fine," _I agreed in my head.

"_Okay, listen up, Ivory," _she began.

"Okay, listen up, Ivory," I followed. "Screw you and your little tantrum with the fact that I left you alone."

"I was a friggin' and still am a friggin' Death Knight. I didn't care, couldn't care, and still don't care. But if there's anyone to take it out on, it's not Moon. She's too weak to handle you." I don't believe I just followed up to saying that about myself.

"So, come pick on someone your own strength, Iv. Moon doesn't have anything to do with this."

Ivory looked dumb folded. "Wow, sis; I didn't know you could possess bodies. I thought you could only invade minds."

"She didn't. She made me repeat after her in my mind. I can't believe I just called myself weak…"

Ivory laughed. "Alright, Moonriver. I'll leave you alone and get my revenge on my sister when we're out of here. Sorry about the kick."

I sighed of relief.

Orion had been oddly quiet during all of this. In fact, he was still leaning over the railing, staring off into space.

Verity shook him. "Orion, stop daydreaming, buddy."

Orion jumped in surprise, shook his head, and then looked at us. "Oh, hey, guys."

"Are you alright, Orion? You never really daydream like that," I said with concern.

He nodded. "I'm alright. I was just thinking about the time we had here, you know? We have to part ways soon…"

The poor guy was right. After we had killed a rampaging Patchwerk and a bunch of Scourge, Highlord Mograine had given us letters with assignments to make with peace with and become accepted to our proper fractions. Since Orion is part of the Horde and Verity and I are part of the Alliance, we would have to be separated and become enemies. But over the time we spent here, we grew an incredibly strong bond. It was hell to be separated.

I went over to Orion and wrapped my arms around him, one hand entwined with his hair and the other wrapped around his neck. I held him close as he began to sob.

"Shh; it's okay," I cooed as I tried to comfort him even though tears were running down my own cheeks, burning my cuts. "Distance is the only thing that's going to separate us. We'll still be together in our hearts."

Verity nodded her head solemnly in agreement as she tried not to cry. "We'll miss you so much Orion."

Orion nodded, his head nuzzled in my shoulder.

"_This is disgusting…"_

"_SHUT THE F*CK UP, VYOLET!"_

"_Holy crap, okay, fine, wow…"_

Orion pulled away and I let go of him.

Ivory pulled out three tissues and handed one to each of us. I dried away my tears. "Thanks, Ivory. Oh, and Magenta, sorry about that name comment."

"S'okay."

Orion sighed and Verity sniffled.

* * *

We stood on the platform on the first floor in the middle between two portals; one that went to Orgrimmar for the Horde and one that went to Stormwind City for the Alliance. Our bags were at our feet.

"So this is it?" Orion asked sorrowfully.

"Yes," Verity and I answered in unison, trying to contain more tears.

Ivory and Magenta stood by the portal to Stormwind.

"Maybe we'll see each other in battlegrounds or something… a raid on your city, or just somewhere…" I mentioned hopefully.

"Yeah," Orion agreed then fell silent.

Suddenly, we embraced each other in a group hug; the three of us. We held there for a couple of moments then broke away.

"Good bye, Orion. We'll see each other again."

Verity waved her small hand back and forth. "Good bye, Orion!"

He walked toward his portal to Orgrimmar. "Good bye, you guys. May we meet again." He walked through the portal to Orgrimmar.

Verity and I walked to our portal.

Ivory looked at us. "Ready to go Moon, Verity?"

We nodded and went through the portal with Ivory and Magenta, our letter in my hand.

* * *

Covered in bananas and junk that Stormwind's guards had thrown at us and our ears ringing from the damned screams of the civilians, the four of us kneeled to King Varian Wrynn at his throne in Stormwind Keep.

"You have mere moments to live," he told us quietly. He didn't kill us because of his curiosity of why we were here.

Without another word, I handed him the letter from Highlord Fordring and Highlord Mograine. We kneeled in silence as he read it.

King Varian stared off into the distance. "Indeed old friend… Blood and honor." He affixed his gaze on us.

We looked up at him.

"Were it not for this letter from Tirion, you would be a stain upon my floor. Only an endorsement from one of the greatest paladins to ever live could have ensured your survival. We... We will work together against the Scourge. Against the Lich King!"

I smiled at our acceptance, and then lowered my head and covered my ears.

"People of Stormwind! Citizens of the Alliance! Your king speaks!" he bellowed. It could be heard through the whole city. But when you're right at his feet, it's freakin' loud! "Today marks the first of many defeats for the Scourge! Death knights, once in service of the Lich King, have broken free of his grasp and formed a new alliance against his tyranny! You will welcome these former heroes of the Alliance and treat them with the respect that you would give any ally of Stormwind!"

"GLORY TO THE ALLIANCE!"

"Glory to the Alliance!" we heard cheered throughout the city.

We stood up, and Verity turned to me. "Moonriver…"

I turned to her. "Yes, little one?"

"Would it be alright if I remained with you? I don't know where to go. They raised me from a grave. My home probably belongs to someone else."

"Of course, Verity! I'm not sure if I'll be accepted back into my home. I'm sure my best friend hates me. But if we are to endure this, we can endure it together," I smiled.

"Us, too?" Ivory asked stepping forward.

"Yeah, sure. But if you all don't mind, I have some business I need to take care of first. Would you guys like to join me?"

Ivory snorted. "Well, I need to kick my sister's ass, but sure. What's up?"

I sighed. "Well, you see, the only reason I'm with you guys is because the innkeeper at the inn that I worked at is in the investigation of Icecrown Citadel. She got an Eternity Dagger from there because the Death Knight Acolyte that was protecting the dagger lied and said that it was supposed to help me find my true potential. Instead, it just moved me closer to becoming a Death Knight. Eventually, I did."

Vyolet was walking up the hallway to the throne towards us. "So you're saying I wasn't supposed to kill you?"

"Don't know what the hell you're doing here, but yes; you're right."

Vyolet bumped fists with Magenta like everything was forgiven between them, but then she stopped to glare at Ivory.

Ivory glared right back.

"Ooookay! Let's get a move on shall we?" I said trying to catch their attention. "Coming, Vyolet?"

Vyolet nodded. "So where are we going?"

"We're going the Icecrown. I'm going to make that Acolyte pay for lying to Celeste and giving her a dagger that got me fired and killed!"

"Damn, Moon. You think you're ready for that?"

I turned to growl at her. "Do _not _underestimate me."

Ivory held up her hands in surrender.

"So everyone here is coming?" I asked looking at them all. Each of them nodded earnestly.

I walked down the hallway to the entrance where Vyolet had come to us.

"Alright, guys. Let's go to Northrend."

* * *

_**Mmk, so Moon and Vyolet are sort of friends now. (Cliche, yeah yeah. W/e). But they sort of aren't, but are.... Okay, they're allies that despise each other. They sort of can't be friends. Even though that fight was in the past, they're so used to hating each other... They're just going to stick w/ it. **_

_**Also, I TRIED not to drop the F bomb here, but I was just showing how royally pissed off Moonriver was. When you ruin a sad moment like that, no. You don't butt in and saying how disgusting it may be to you. That just doesn't work. For those of you who are sensitive on that word, be happy I *'d out the U. Oh, and grow up. **_

_**(I'm kidding!!)  
**_

_**Anyway, until the next chapter!  
**_


	15. The Acolyte

Chapter Fifteen

The Acolyte

I never knew that Verity was so incredibly fragile. I mean like, she's small, yeah, but I didn't think she could get scared so easily.

"Look," she had told me, "We're not under the Lich King's necromancy anymore! So we're a lot more regular now. We have our personalities back. So, of course I'm scared! Because I can be scared! Because this place is scary!"

This place wasn't scary at all. So we were in the cold, ominous halls of Icecrown Citadel, heading towards, from my memory, the small chamber where the dagger was removed from. Not scary at all.

"What do you do when you're sad?" Ivory asked as we walked through the halls.

"I sing a song," Verity said happily, her fear residing briefly. "Something fun," she added.

"Ooh, I know something fun we could do!" I chimed. I cleared my throat and sang, "Eyebrows on Night Elves and fur on Frostsabers."

"Bunnies, and kittens, and new friendly neighbors," Verity followed, picking up on my idea.

"Strangled cheerleaders and bodies burning," Vyolet said in a dull sing-song voice.

"These are a few of my favorite things!" The five of us burst out.

"When the troggs bite!"

"When C'Thun stings!"

"When Hakkar goes mad!"

"It's called enrage, dumbass," Vyolet interrupted.

We continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel-"

"Ugh! What is that god awful singing?" we heard a voice complain from down the hall. It was very familiar.

Verity's contentment shrunk, and she was trembling again in no time.

I ran ahead down the hall where the voice had come from and came to a stop at the entrance of a chamber. In the middle of it was an altar that the dagger used to be resting on. Just like in my vision stood a petite, phantasmal figure of a Human Death Knight Acolyte atop the altar.

The rest of the group caught up to me as the small form looked up at us. "More worthless intruders from the Argent Crusade," she sighed. Then she focused on us better. "Wait… you're all death knights, aren't you? HA!" Verity flinched at the sound of her bitter cackle. "Come to join the Scourge yourselves after seeing you are nothing without your king?"

"The Lich King is a coward," Ivory said. "He used us, and then he ran from it all."

"Coward," she repeated harshly.

I shook my head. "Vyolet, you have a very bold family. That's all I gotta' say."

The Acolyte fumed. "How dare you-"

"Cut the crap, please, and thanks. Give us your name so we can put it on your gravestone when we kill you," I commanded, cutting her off.

"She's a friggin' Death Knight!" Vyolet cried. "You can't-"

"Yes, you can," I interrupted, now very agitated. "Death knights have only been raised from the dead. Doesn't mean they can't die again. Plus, the Lich King has forgotten about us. We're on our own; okay, bitch?"

"You got it, whore." Vyolet held up a thumbs-up.

Vyolet and I are close enough to call each other insulting names and still mean it. We're not going any farther in friendship than that.

"Tove," I heard from across the room. The voice sounded full now rather than ghostly. I looked towards the altar.

The Acolyte was now the wholesome size of a regular human death knight. She was perched on the altar. "My name is Tove," she repeated. "Wow… it's been quite awhile since I've told anyone my name; let alone shifted to my original form..."

"Why are you here?" she inquired calmly.

"My name is Moonriver; ring any bells?"

Tove paused briefly, and then laughed, still bitter and cold. "Incredible!" she said cheerily to herself. "Simply incredible! I've been dying to meet you, dear Moonriver! I've heard so much about you…"

"Yes," I agreed carefully. "You gave a paladin that came here long ago the Eternity Dagger that you were preserving. It changed my destiny; shifted it so that I would become a death knight. So here I am before you: A Death Knight.

The Acolyte burst into laughter again. "Yes, that paladin was rather stupid… to think minions of the Lich King would even-"

"Don't ever call Celeste stupid!" I screamed before she could finish. "She was only concerned for my well being and it got in the way of her remembering the evils of the Scourge!"

"And it is that that will be the death of her."

I took one step and was in front of Tove. It took one swing of my sword for her to crash into a wall of the chamber.

She slid down the wall until she was seated. Her head drooped as though she was unconscious, but then she spoke, "You really shouldn't have done that."

From behind me, I heard a chorus of battle cries that sounded vaguely like ghouls.

"Shit…" I breathed, turning around to see a group of about ten ghouls. Half of them faced me; the other half faced my comrades.

"Shit," they all repeated at the sight of our predicament.

There was a dark snicker from Tove. She sounded amused, but somewhere in there, I could tell she was slipping. I felt her anxiety. "And here is where you die."

"Not really," Vyolet said casually. She raised her arm high. Oh, crap, I know this spell. I flipped backwards a few times until my back was pressed against another wall in our enclosure.

"Death and Decay!" Vyolet called as she brought her hand down.

Aphotic, swirling, negative energies infused around the ghouls in visible puffs. The baleful vapor tinted red as it materialized. The blaze danced before my eyes, consuming and decomposing the ghouls. The flesh sloughed off them, and then they withered and collapsed. Soon, it quickly cleared away, the vapor lifting and leaving the inanimate bodies of the ghouls.

Tove's face was full of utter shock when the fiery spell faded away. Vyolet's expression was basically, 'Yeah, bitches!'

The Acolyte shock turned to fear. "Why didn't I recognize it sooner… That hair, those horns, that cocky, shit-eating grin… You're Vyolet. The first death knight to withdraw from the Scourge's forces and survive," Tove concluded shakily.

"How right you are! I'm so flattered to be so highly regarded by a member of the Scourge! But let's get one thing straight, honey. My grin is _not _shit-eating. Cocky, sure; but not shit-eating!"

Tove trembled at Vyolet's anger. "I'm sorry! I'll do anything you want! I can even change you back into your original classes! There's this project I've been working on that I haven't told my king…" she let it trail off when our glares intensified.

"That's crazy!" I yelled.

"That's ridiculous!" Ivory agreed.

"That's complete bullshit," Vyolet said incredulously.

Tove ducked her head and shook more. The hell? Two minutes ago she was summoning ghouls and throwing insults at Celeste. Now she looked like Verity when we were in the hall.

"I'm so sorry…" she sobbed. Holy shit! She was crying! "I've been trying to act tough to all the people who come here and I'm able to keep it up until they're scared enough to leave, but it's so hard. I keep thinking they'll kill me… like you all probably will."

Verity spoke up, "She's telling the truth. If she believes it possible for her to die, then she does not completely believe in the Lich King. She hasn't completely given herself over to him."

Tove nodded her ducked head, indicating that Verity's assumption was correct.

"So she's just a scared little pawn," Vyolet taunted coldly.

My fist shot out and smashed into her jaw.

"Shit!" she cried when I pulled her fist back. "What the hell, Moon?"

"That was for scaring her more." I went over to the shaking human and took her in my arms, comforting her sobs.

Tove looked up at me, her eyes glistened with tears. I smiled reassuring at her. "Don't worry. It's okay now. You can come with us, and we'll help you. I'm amazed you've been so brave. And I'm also amazed you've put up with all the people that come to this place and haven't broken down like you did here; especially towards Celeste."

"Really? You mean it?" she whispered as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"Yes, of course I mean it, Tove."

A smile was beginning to spread across her face, but then her face went blank, her skin cold. "No…" Her voice sounded distant. "Moonriver, you must get out of here… Please…" she murmured. "The Lich King…" her voice stopped for a brief second, and then changed. Instead, it projected the intimidating utterance of the Lich King.

"So you wish to commune with the death knights of the Scourge, night elf? Allow me to assist." Then Tove's head dropped. She was dead.

"Shit…" I laid Tove's body down on her back and ran my fingers over her eyelids, closing them. I shot up and ran past my friends out of the chamber and down the halls towards the entrance. "Come on, guys! I think he's coming down here. Either that or he's sending some high ranking Scourge officers! Either way, they're both bad so we need to move!"

Verity, Ivory, Magenta and Vyolet followed me. We slashed through hordes of Scourge that blocked our way out.

Finally, we reached the entrance and ran out to the front which was occupied by the Argent Crusade. We were scarred from being clawed at by the blasted Scourge that was attacking us.

Five elite soldiers came to greet us.

Oh, holy sweat…

Two of them looked familiar; one had epic paladin Lightsworn Battlegear and she had scarlet hair pulled up into a messy bun. The other had epic warrior Ymirjar Lord's Battlegear and he had long black hair and a scruffy beard.

"Celeste? Jason?" I breathed to the both of them.

* * *

_**I will absolutely loathe you if you've never seen the Sound of Music. **_

_**If you haven't, then, The Sound of Music is a movie musical. Many of the songs have become standards. One of which was 'My Favorite Things'. Google it to get the real version. I made a WoW parody of My Favorite Things :3**_

_**P.S. I thank everyone for putting up with my foul language, and I'm sorry that I use it. I'm just a little... rash, if you will, this month. I'll try to tone it down. **_

_**P.S.S. In the last chapter, Relatives and Goodbyes, the song Moonriver and Vyolet were singing was called Decode by Paramore (Freaking love that song!), and the one in chapter... 5, was it? On My Own, the song sung there was Again by Flyleaf. I know I fail for applying real world songs to my stories, but oh well. I tend to type out songs I like at that time. I won't do it again. It must be getting annoying. **_

_**Hehe. I should probably end this now...**_

_**Until the next chapter! *hands out chocolate kisses to my readers*  
**_


	16. To be back again

_**Whooo! Longest chapter I've done so far. Lol.**_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

To be back again

The inn was just as I remembered it.

It always smelled of beer and honey. It always felt warm and welcoming. It always looked clean and neat; accept for the occasional drunken bastards. Anyone who came here always left in a better mood than when they arrived. It was a nice, tranquil inn.

I stepped inside and breathed in. "This is so great! I love being back!"

I looked around. The inn was basically empty. A Night Elf with light blue hair and special druid markings sat at a table reading a book. I recognized her immediately.

"Syla?"

The elf looked up at me. "By the Light of Elune… Moonriver? Is that you? Holy crap! You're a Death Knight?"

Another Night Elf ran down the stairs. Her hair was white like mine but her face and marking were different. "Did I just hear that name 'Moonriver'?" She fixed her eyes on me. "River!" she cried, racing across the room to pick me up into her arms and spin me around.

Syla squealed happily and hugged me when Eva had set me down.

Celeste walked in. "Okay, girls. Give her a few seconds to breathe."

Verity, Vyolet, Ivory and Magenta came in behind her. Eva and Syla stared at them.

"Who are they?" Syla asked me. "Besides Vyolet, that is."

Verity skipped forward to shake Eva and Syla's hands. "Greetings! I'm Verity; Verity Gizwrench. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She took a few steps back and curtsied.

I giggled softly at her cute, little introduction.

Ivory then stepped forward. "Hello. I'm Vyolet's elder sister, Ivory. Magenta is Vyolet's elder brother and my fraternal twin."

I faked a cough. "Bold-ass family."

* * *

That comment got me another cat face from Magenta. I sat upstairs on my bunk bed in the old room that Snow and I used to share. Syla was sitting in a stool in front of me patting my cuts with alcohol to cleanse them before using her First Aid. I winced in pain at every pat. Syla apologized every time I winced.

I sighed sadly.

"What is it, Moon?"

"Do you think Snow and Shade will hate me for being a Death Knight? Ending innocent lives?"

"No, of course not. You had no control over your malpractice. They'd understand, and they'll accept you as we have. Even if you're a death knight, you're still the same Moonriver." She smiled warmly.

I smiled back and hugged her. "Thank you, Syla."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart. Now hold still so I can finish this."

Syla finished cleaning up my face then helped me out of my armor and into some pajamas. I lay down and pulled the covers over me.

Syla kissed my forehead. "Good night, Moon."

"Night, Syla. And, thanks again."

She nodded and turned off the light as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I awakened to the smell of Sweet Potato Bread and Honeymint Tea.

Yum.

I sat up and looked around. Ivory was snoozing away in the bunk next to mine that Snow used to sleep in. Verity was sleeping in my bunk on the top. Vyolet was sleeping above Ivory. That must mean Magenta got his own room.

I got up, careful not to wake Verity, and shuffled downstairs.

"Good Morning!" I called cheerfully as I ascended the last of the steps.

The downstairs part of the inn was again empty except for Eva, Syla, Jason and Celeste. Chef Kettleblack was in the kitchen cooking us breakfast.

"Why, good morning, Meow-river! How did you sleep?" Syla asked as she greeted me.

Blood rushed to my face in a blush as I remembered the cruel slashes Magenta had given me. "Damn you, Syla!"

She laughed.

I sat down at a random table. It didn't matter where I sat since the inn was closed today, provided we were going to Dalaran.

"You seem well rested," Celeste speculated as she came to my table and set down some tea in front of me.

"I am!" I announced. "That was the best sleep I've ever had!"

Eva came over to me and kissed my cheek. "I'm so glad you're back, River! It makes the place seem so lively again."

"Yeah, Moon. It was awesome with you here, but then you… _ahem_… left, and then Snow went after you. It was so lonely."

Celeste caught on to Syla's tone of voice and gave her a stern glare.

"Celeste," I whispered, and she turned her head to me. "Yes, dear?"

"About the Acolyte…"

"She lied; I know," she finished. "I should have been more careful… Now look what I've made you become!" Tears began to form in her eyes.

"It's okay. I know you were only trying to help."

"Excuse me a minute," Celeste said, her voice choked up, as she ran to the bathroom by the kitchen. Jason went in after her.

I sighed. "I wish she weren't so upset with herself. I mean, I'm a little mad, just a little. But everything is alright now… Right?"

Syla nodded obliviously as she read her book, but Eva nodded vigorously.

Vyolet trotted down the stairs still in her PJ's. "Morning, all."

"Morning," the three of us greeted her.

Vyolet sat at my table across from me as Eva set some of the Sweet Potato Bread and Honeymint Tea in front of us; a refill of the tea for me.

"Hey, Moonriver," Vyolet said looking at me.

"Hmm?" I breathed as I took a sip of my tea. Yuck! Bitter! I put some sugar in it.

"To be completely honest, after the day I met you here and we got into that argument, I was going to leave you alone; I swear. But not too long after I left, I got this sudden urge for revenge… It was crazy! And one thing led to another, and boom! I ended up killing you and taking you to the Lich King. I'm being totally serious right now. It was like I was possessed. There was no way in hell I should have or would have taken you to the Lich King. I had the hardest time getting out of there when I dropped off your body. Of course those bastards wanted me back, but I got away. When I settled at a new place I found, I was feeling downright guilty as hell. I felt like my mind was free, like I wasn't possessed anymore. But I still couldn't believe what I had done… We used to be best friends until that battle, and I saw you at this inn and decided to mess with you just a little bit. I felt bad when your crush left, so I left when you asked me to. When we fought at your now-home, I was 'possessed' at the time. The way I've acted to you and killed you was wrong, Moonriver. And I'm truly sorry."

I stared at her in stunned silence, and gratitude. "Wow… Tha-" I was cut off by Vyolet punching me dead in the eye. My head banged back into the seat's cushion.

"What the hell?" I shrieked, covering my eye. Then I grinned, understanding her reason for punching me. Eva's jaw dropped and she started toward our table, but I held up my free hand to stop here. She backed off.

Vyolet grinned back. "You know we can never really be friends, right?"

"Never," I agreed.

"We can be acquaintances."

"We can fight alongside each other."

"But there's no way in hell we could be friends," we said in the same instant. We bumped fists then; and I gave her an equally painful punch in the face.

"Ah, Moon, you silly elf," she sighed at me, cupping her cheek where I punched her.

"Hate you, too," I smiled, getting up and finding us some ice packs from the freezer.

"Wanna know something else?" Vyolet offered as I sat pack down and handed her a pack.

"Sure," I agreed holding the pack to my eye.

She held hers to her cheek. "Ever wondered how I was able to speak to you in your mind?"

I was thrown off, because I _did _wonder how she did that.

Vyolet smirked. _"I can see that surprise on your face." _Her voice echoed in my head.

I jumped. "Don't do that! No… I mean, how do you do that?

Vyolet laughed hard for a few seconds then stopped and sighed. "Me and my siblings were-"

"My siblings and _I_," Syla corrected automatically from her seat at a nearby table as she read her book. Jeez, that girl can do anything when she's reading.

Vyolet scowled at Syla briefly before turning back to me. "_My siblings and I _was born with these weird powers. As you know, I can read minds and speak to someone that way as well."

"How'd you find out?" I asked. During this, Syla and Eva had slipped in next to me with interest gleaming in their eyes.

Vyolet glanced at Syla and Eva before continuing. "My mother and father were talking about it one day. They were whispering back and forth about it. I was mature, so I didn't freak out; I just became curious. So I tried it out. I concentrated hard on my mom's mind, and before I knew it, I could hear everything ring out to me as though she were speaking out loud. '_I know my children have gifts… if they just won't ever find out, they'll never have to think themselves as freaks… Vyolet can read minds, Ivory has telekinesis, and Magenta has Pyrokinesis. Such unique mind powers…' _HA! Are you kidding me? We're freaking aliens! We're still freaks."

"Not really," Syla said. "The Draenei race has been accepted to the Alliance. A long time ago, actually. Only to the Horde are you freaks."

"Right… Whatever, anyway-"

Eva interrupted, "Wait, what's Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis?"

Syla cleared her throat. "Telekinesis is a term to refer to the direct influence of mind on a physical system that cannot be entirely accounted for by the mediation of any known physical energy. A couple of examples of telekinesis could include distorting or moving an object."

Eva blinked at Syla. "Okay, all I understood was, smart-ness, smart-ness, big words, smart, smart, and big words."

"She means that telekinesis is the power to move or distort an object. She just said that; weren't you listening?" Vyolet said

"Well, duh! But she said it so weirdly! And she used big words! That's what _I _just said. Weren't _you _listening?" Eva countered.

"No. Sorry; I suck at listening," Vyolet said.

"What was that? I wasn't listening."

"…Don't make fun of me…"

"What was that? I wasn't listening," I repeated Eva.

"What was that? I wasn't listening either," Syla joined in.

"You're not supposed to. You're too busy being smart," I told her.

"Yeah, because I'm just such a smart, badass that way, aren't I?"

"No, not really," Eva said.

I giggled as Syla continued angrily. "Pyrokinesis is the ability to create or to control fire with the mind."

"Holy sweat! Magenta can set things on fire? I don't believe I've ever messed with him…" I breathed worriedly.

"I'm the only one out of my family who chooses to use our powers," Vyolet assured me. "Don't worry. I won't let Magenta burn you to ashes; as much as I'd like to."

Celeste and Jason came out of the bathroom then. Celeste looked better, a lot better, while Jason had a very mischievous smirk placed on his lips.

Oh, those dirty bastards… So _that's _why they were in there so long.

Vyolet seemed to have intruded my mind at that very moment and knew how Celeste had been feeling earlier, because she had the audacity to say in a suggestive tone, "Why Celeste, you're looking much better." She even wiggled her eyebrows carnally. That dirty rotten-

"Uhm, yes, I am," Celeste answered, her face dimming to a red blush as she glanced nervously at Jason, who was still grinning like a shithead.

"Ooookay, so we should be getting ready to leave for Dalaran, soon… now…" I mentioned, speaking up.

Celeste nodded. "Right; Syla needs to help me get some shopping done."

* * *

So here I stood in front of my old house/apartment with Verity, Ivory, Magenta and Vyolet. Syla and Celeste went to do their shopping.

The apartment looked the same as when we bought it, but it also looked a lot darker inside than usual, and I mean even when the lights were on.

Verity was as jittery and shaky as when she had been in Icecrown. "What's wrong, Verity?" I asked after her teeth started chattering noisily, as though she were shivering, as we approached the domicile.

"This place… It has an essence of death…" Verity whispered.

"My fault," Vyolet admitted willingly. "As known, I killed our sweet, little River here."

Verity nodded nervously. "I know."

Vyolet had packed up all my stuff and left a single note saying what happened to me in my room when she killed me. When we were back at the inn, she gave me my bags. So I took out one of my bags that Vyolet had kept for me and pulled out a key. Inserting it into the lock, I opened the door and gasped at the sight.

All the walls were painted black; every single room except my own. I could feel the depression of the rooms; or was that _someone?_

Scattering the living room were chairs that were reduced to splinters as well as ripped up furniture.

I hesitated just inside the door; taking in the destruction Snow had unleashed in her rage at Vyolet. Damn, how was she going to react when she even saw Vyolet here?

And then my heart stopped at what I saw next.

When Snow and I had first gotten this apartment, I had painted 'EMULATION OF THE RIVER' in big blue letters on the west wall of the apartment. The 'the' and 'river' had been painted out with the rest of the black. Now it said, 'EMULATION OF DEATH'.

I fell to my knees staring at this horrible sight. I wondered how in the world Snow could've done this. Why had she done this? It was wrong, and she knew it! She knew that it was motivation for me, and she painted it out because I died.

Verity stepped beside me, taking in this decimated, sorrowful room. She was absolutely devastated as she saw this. She looked as though she could have cried. I was willing to believe that the rest of the house was just as messed up.

The depression grew stronger then, and I could feel it coming closer. It was coming from Snow's room and inching towards us. Ivory, Vyolet and Magenta stepped inside and Magenta closed the door. Vyolet walked in front of me, her expression pained.

"Brace yourself," she murmured. "This chick is absolutely livid. She will kill on sight." Suddenly, she ducked.

Out of nowhere came an arrow surging with emerald green poison. _Serpent Sting…_ It was heading straight for me.

I dived out of the way. The arrow hit and stuck into the door.

"Conceited little imp…" Ivory flared. "Why would she attack us?"

Vyolet answered her question with, "She's scared; sad. Seeing River and I is setting her off with bad memories."

"Snow, sweetie; I'm back. Moonriver, your closest friend is alive! I promise you," I called, trying to calm her.

"Moonriver?" whispered a soft voice from across the dark room. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm a death knight and stuff… But I'm here."

"LIAR!" she yelled. I saw her dark figure aim her bow upwards at the ceiling, and shoot.

And then a numberless amount of arrows were falling from the high ceiling and down toward us.

Now, in these kinds of situations, I just stop to gawk at our dilemma. But Vyolet, on the other hand, is incredible with acting swiftly.

"Get close to me!" Vyolet commanded, and we all closed in on her.

She raised her hand and faced her palm at the ceiling. "Anti-magic shell!"

A large, light purple, almost pink, stationary bubble formed around us. "Moon, I'm counting on you to keep those arrows away from us. The bubble will merely take the arcane magic out of them." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye while still focusing on the bubble. "Can I trust you to do that?"

"Of course!" I said, taking out my sword and hitting away the arrows that fell through the shell. Maybe one or two got past me and pierced my armor, but come on, there were hundreds of them!

Eventually, Ivory helped me deflect the arrows until they stopped coming. The Volley attack had ended.

The bubble dematerialized. We looked at Snow. Her expression told me she was absolutely skeptical.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Moon, it's us: Syla and Celeste!"

"Oh, thank Elune! We need you guys in here! Snow doesn't believe me. She thinks that Vyolet used some weird magic to make someone random look and act like me."

"Oh, really? No. My mom was able to do that so-" Vyolet started, but I cut her off. "We don't need to know how awesome your parents were, Vy. Calm down."

Syla came in and stared at the desolation of the room which had been added to by scattered arrows.

"Snow, are you nuts?" Syla screamed when her eyes fixed on Snow.

"But… Syla… Aren't they…?"

"No! Moon is real. She is alive. She's a death knight because Vyolet is a cunt."

"Suck it," Vyolet said.

"But, Moonriver is here. This is the real her," Syla finished.

"Oh, Moon…" Snow sobbed, coming towards me while dropping her bow and quiver. She ran to me and embraced me. "Moon… oh, moon…" she whispered as she ran her fingers through my hair over and over in comfort and to make sure I was there as she cried.

I hugged her back. "But, Snow…"

She pulled away from me to look at me. "Yes?"

"Why the hell did you ruin my words?" I asked angrily, pointing to the black wall that had the hateful blue words painted on it.

"Oh, my… That's very degrading, Snow…" Syla said, looking at the saying.

Snow sighed. "I got so depressed… I painted all the walls black and stuff…"

"It's fine; we'll do it over soon," I sighed.

"Well, let's… have a seat, shall we?" she suggested. I looked around the room. There was nowhere to sit; the chairs were broken.

Snow settled on the floor, seeing my distress as of where to sit. We all sat in a circle with her.

Snow looked at me. "Okay. Catch me up on everything."

I nodded and began to tell her what happened when I woke up in the Acherus.

* * *

_**Yeah. So, like I said, it's a bit cliche if Vyolet and Moon are friends. So they're not. They're just forced to travel together. Because Ivory and Magenta want to stay w/ Moon and Vyolet wants to stay with her last remaining family. **_

_**I may be taking a break here. I've got writer's block and I don't know what to do next. So, yeah. I'll try and figure out something soon. Laterz!  
**_


	17. Bonding

_**Okay, so my friend *cough, cough* Sydsas *cough, cough* helped me find an idea. Oh my. I'm so sorry. I must be catching a cold.**_

_**If you aren't willing to read Draenei history, I suggest skipping half of the second scene. **_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Bonding

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. 9:34.

I sat up in bed. I glanced at the two sleeping bags on the floor. Yesterday, I had told Snow everything that happened up to this point. Then we painted all the walls back to grey, and then I painted back my correct letters. We got new chairs and furniture and fixed up the house. Now Snow, Vyolet, Ivory, Magenta, Verity, and I all lived here. Verity and Vyolet stayed in my room, while Ivory and Magenta stayed in the extra room of the apartment. Syla and Celeste also agreed that we may as well stay in our home but visit the inn every now and again.

"You can what?" I heard Snow's voice exclaim from the living room. I got up and opened the door. Snow, Vyolet, Ivory, Magenta and Verity were on the two couches in the center of the living room.

"Yep. I can move things with my mind," Ivory was saying.

"Good morning, Moon!" Verity said, waving enthusiastically as I walked out of my bedroom.

"Good morning, Verity. Good morning, everyone!" I smiled and sat beside Snow.

"Hey, Moon. I was just telling Snow about how I can move and distort objects with my mind. Wanna be my test subject?" Ivory said to me.

"I thought you didn't like using your powers…"

"Gotta exercise them every once in awhile."

I sighed. "Fine; as long as I don't hit a wall."

Vyolet giggled. "Don't worry. I'll make her stop if she tries."

"Oh? How?"

"I can read minds and stuff, remember?" Vyolet said.

"Yes, but… holy sweat, you can stop them from using their powers?"

"I'm the youngest and the strongest of my family. To be completely honest, sis," she said turning to Ivory. "I _can_ control bodies. I could control you right now if I wanted to. I could've done it when I made Moon yell at you. Translation: I'm a badass."

"Holy shit!" everyone in the room except Vyolet exclaimed.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Snow got up to get it. She opened the door and there stood Shade, warrior-ness and epic-ness provided.

"Shade!" I squealed happily, running to him and leaping into his arms. I kissed his shoulder and his neck and his cheek and hugged him, becoming the epitome of raging ecstasy. "I'm here! I'm alive! I'm a death knight because Vyolet is a cunt, but…"

"Suck it, Riv! I told you I was possessed!"

"Right, right. But still, I'm here!" I said happily.

Shade looked shocked for two seconds then embraced me tightly. Words did not need to be used to describe the joy he felt for having me back.

I took a deep breath, drawing away from him. "Snow, what's for breakfast?"

"Oh, that's right… I had almost forgotten. Shade, come in. Have a seat. I'll make extra." She trekked over to the kitchen.

Shade and I sat where I was sitting with Snow, Shade taking her place.

"Alright, Ivory; do your worst. Oh and Shade, I'll introduce you to everyone in a minute." Verity was nearly jumping out of her seat, anxiously wanting to introduce herself.

Shade looked briefly puzzled. "What's she gonna do?"

"Watch."

Ivory stared at me, as though she were peering into my soul. Before I knew it, I felt myself lifting off the couch. Ivory's arm began to rise, and I went with her hand, ascending high and nearly reaching the ceiling.

Ivory smirked.

_Oh crap…_

The next second, I smashed into the wall of my bedroom by the door and slid down. Ivory and Vyolet began to laugh when I collided with the wall.

Having back control of my body, I got up, shaking my head dizzily. "You lying traitors!" I slurred

That only made them laugh harder.

I sat beside Shade again and huffed. Verity got up from the couch she was sitting on and skipped forward to stand in front of Shade. "Hello! I'm Verity Gizwrench; just called me Verity." She curtsied.

"Nice to meet you," Shade said with a friendly smile.

Ivory was next; this should be interesting…

"Hi. My name is Ivory, and this is my twin Magenta; we're Vyolet's siblings."

I somehow knew what Shade was going to say next, so I covered his mouth with my hand, shaking my head at him. But when I pulled my hand away, he spoke anyway, "You're a guy and your name's Magenta? That sucks, dude." Of course he was kidding unlike I had been when I first met him.

So I thought I might as well add, "They're a very bold family, always saying stuff to offend people without the fear of getting their asses kicked. And they are always drawn on that revenge bullshit! I swear! First Vyolet, and then Ivory. I hope Magenta won't have to get back at me for anything."

* * *

So, that evening, I was sitting on my bed with my face burning and bleeding from cuts and wounds searing with pain the three draenei had inflicted on me. Shade didn't get a thing because he was joking.

"You earned it," Vyolet said carelessly as she looked out the window into Dalaran's starry night.

"Vyolet…" I breathed nervously. I was going to try and actually have a heart to heart talk with her. I was tired of all this hating each other now.

"What?"

I chickened out. "Tell me about the history of the Draenei. All you know."

"Are you sure you want to hear? It's really long."

I glanced at Verity who was snoozing on her sleeping bag in her cute mini-PJ's. I pulled the covers over her and settled on my bed. "Shoot."

Vyolet paused and took a deep breath. "Long ago, on the planet of Argus, the eredar race arose. They were extremely intelligent and had a natural affinity for magic in all of its forms. Using their gifts, they developed a vast and wondrous society. At the height of their society, the eredar's three most prominent leaders, Kil'jaeden, Archimonde, and Velen, were approached by Sargeras, the Fallen Titan. Sargeras claimed he was impressed by the work of the eredar: he wanted to supply them with even more power and knowledge, in exchange for their loyalty. But while Kil'jaeden and Archimonde readily accepted the deal, Velen had a vision of the future that filled him with dread. He saw the dark future his people were heading towards: siding with the dark titan Sargeras and transformed into demons. Velen saw the Legion in all its terrible might and witnessed the destruction it would wreak upon all of creation. He hastened to warn Kil'jaeden and Archimonde, but they dismissed his concerns and proceeded to profess loyalty to the Destroyer of Worlds. Together, the latter transformed a majority of their people into an insidious race of warlocks and later allied themselves with the Burning Legion."

"Velen nearly despaired, but his prayers for help were answered. A being came to Velen and explained that it was one of the naaru, a race of sapient energy beings bent on stopping the Burning Legion. The naaru offered to take Velen and any other like-minded eredar to safety. Deeply relieved, Velen gathered the other eredar loyal to him. Naming themselves the "draenei", or "exiled ones" in the Eredun language, the renegades barely escaped from Argus in the naaru ship Oshu'gun, with the Burning Legion hot on their heels. Kil'jaeden was furious with what he felt was Velen's betrayal, and the demon vowed to hunt Velen and the rest of the draenei to the ends of the cosmos if need be."

"The draenei visited many worlds and explored much of the known cosmos in their quest to find safe harbor. Still, a hell-bent Kil'jaeden would not give up his pursuit, sending his agent Talgath to hunt them down. Meanwhile, the enigmatic naaru race blessed the draenei with Light-given knowledge and power. The naaru explained that there were other forces in the cosmos that would stand against the Burning Legion. One day the naaru would forge them into a single unstoppable army of the Light. Deeply affected by the naaru's words, the draenei vowed to honor the Light and uphold the naaru's altruistic ideals. At last Velen and his draenei settled upon a remote and peaceful world that seemed an ideal refuge. They named it Draenor, or "Exiles' Refuge", and there they quietly cultivated their society once again. Ever wary of being discovered again by Kil'jaeden's forces, Velen and his mystics kept their magic hidden."

"In time the draenei met and befriended the shamanic orc clans that already lived in the tranquil southern grasslands-later called Nagrand. Aside from engaging in some limited trade, the draenei and orcs regarded one another with respect but kept mostly to themselves. However, Talgath—after some 25,000 years of pursuit—stumbled upon Draenor, and reported back to Kil'jaeden. Kil'jaeden, however, was intrigued by the neighboring orcs. Through his protégé Gul'dan, he quickly succeeded in corrupting them. Smoothly manipulated from a state of wary acceptance into blind rage and blood lust, the orcs attacked the draenei. This bloody conflict lasted nearly eight years, but the orcs' triumph was unequivocal. The orcs killed over eighty percent of the draenei race and sent the rest fleeing for safety to the remote corners of the world. Draenei who had fought the Horde and survived found that they had been affected by the fel energies wielded so freely by the orc warlocks. These draenei have since mutated into lesser forms, resulting in a series of subspecies."

"The Broken and Lost Ones," I whispered, suddenly remembering those deformed species of draenei I sometimes saw.

"Yes; very good," she said, acknowledging me before continuing. "So, Velen and a handful of untransformed draenei survived the destruction of their cities by the orcs. They wrestled control of a Blood Elf ship, _The Exodar_, and tried to use it to flee and find aid in retaking their home. Before they could, however, the blood elves managed to sabotage what is essentially the "engine" of the draenei's trans-dimensional travel. When the draenei tried to planeshift, their sabotaged engine went haywire, and _The Exodar_ ended up hurtling out of control through the Twisting Nether until it crash-landed on a chain of islands, the Azuremyst Isles, off the western coast of Kalimdor. As the surviving draenei salvaged what they could of their ship and tried to help what was left of their people, they began exploring this new world; contact with the night elves of Darkshore was imminent."

She was finished. That's where it ended. The draenei were accepted into the Alliance awhile ago like Syla had said yesterday when they were discovered. "Incredible," I said.

"Yeah. I think my grandparents were on that ship. Probably."

"I'd tell you about the night elves, but they have WAY too much history. I'll be talking all night."

"I may even fall asleep listening to it all," she joked half heartedly.

We laughed for a minute, and then she stopped and looked at me. "Hey, Moonriver," she said, her eyes and tone had softened.

I stopped laughing as well and I looked back at her. "Yes?"

"I think we should start over. We hated each other over the battle, but I see so much correspondence of me in you."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I think we would get along a lot better as friends," she said softly, turning her head away to hide her embarrassment.

I waited, standing ready to see if she was going to punch me or something to indicate she was just kidding but then she looked at me, and her face was solemn.

"You want to start over?" I asked, still a little confused.

I could see her face go smug as she tried refrain from saying something insulting. "Yes. I'm not the terribly bitter person you may see me as. I'm different. My sister and I bitch around at each other every now again, but I'm a good person. I want start our friendship anew. I'm tired of all this hating each other crap."

I stared at her for two seconds, and then crossed the room, stepping over Verity's sleeping bag, to stand in front of her. I held out of hand for her to shake. "Hello," I greeted her harmoniously. "My name is Moonriver Starchaser. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She held my gaze briefly before taking my hand and smiling passionately. "My name is Vyolet. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

She released my hand. "But I will have to beat on you every once and awhile."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that pretty much is your role in our group."

We grinned at each other.

Vyolet looked around awkwardly. "Well, uh… This is a lot more comforting."

I giggled. "Pretty much. Hey, Vyolet, what were you before being a death knight?"

"Oh, I never mentioned that when I killed you, right? I was a paladin. Ivory was a shaman, and Magenta was a mage; goes with his Pyrokinesis."

"I liked being a rogue," I mentioned.

"I liked being a paladin. I never got to finish my training as a Paladin of the Light. Ivory and Magenta were full-fledged shaman and mage. But then those damned Scourge came and slaughtered everyone."

"You gave yourself over to them."

She gave me the finger. "I let them kill me for a short amount of time. I knew they'd keep their word because they needed to increase their numbers. I was a little like Tove. I hadn't completely given myself over to the Lich King. My mind powers gave me half control over myself. I was lucky on that."

"That's true. You know…"

"What?"

"If the Lich King has a way to make us death knights, he must have a way to reverse it."

"You're not thinking…"

"Oh, yes, Vy. I am," I grinned. "We need to search. It'll be an adventure! We're going on an adventure, Vyolet! An adventure to Hyjal Mount-un!"

"Okay, don't try that Charlie the Unicorn bullshit on me, River. Don't even start."

I burst into laughter. "Sorry," I whispered when I stopped the catch my breath. "I'm kidding. We will search Azeroth and Outlands until we find something!"

"Shouldn't we just go to Arthas…?" I pretended she didn't just say that.

"It'll be fun. Oh, I can't wait!" I went over to my bed and lay down. "Night, Vyolet! We can talk with the others about it tomorrow."

She scowled at me before laying down on her sleeping bag and pulling her covers over her. "Night."

* * *

_**I don't give a shit anymore. Vyolet and Riv and friends. But Vyolet is the mean one of the group, so she's gotta stay like that. =D**_

_**I couldn't find a last name for Vyolet, and when I looked it up, none of the draenei NPC's had last names, so I stuck to no last name for Vy. **_

_**If you haven't seen Charlie the Unicorn 1, go watch it on Youtube. **_

_**Until the next chapter!  
**_


	18. Preparing for Departure

**_K, so I'll explain everything at the end of this chapter._**

**_Enjoy. =)  
_**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Preparing for departure

I woke up the next morning, sitting up and stretching out my arms. I was excited because today I was going to try and get my old life back. Vyolet, her siblings, Verity and I would start our amazing journey today. Our journey to no longer be death knights.

Yep, that's what we were gonna do. I didn't know exactly how or where we needed to go, but I was still going to try! And I was positive that Vyolet would be by my side all the way!… Or behind me, trying to shove her foot up my ass… Either way, I was still going to at least try to get my old life back. There was no way I was going down without a fight!

"Hey, idiot." I heard a distant voice say to me. I looked over in the direction it came from, seeing Vyolet on her sleeping bag. She was propped up on one arm, her night sky blue hair out of its regular ponytail, going just past her shoulders. She was looking at me; the light of the morning sun that shined through the window illuminated her hair. I had to admit,-and I'm saying this as a friend of hers-she actually looked really pretty and not irritable and evil like she usually did. Not that she isn't pretty in general. I just-

"You're staring off into space…" Vyolet said, interrupting my spacious thoughts on how pretty she looked. "Have you gone consciously comatose?" She asked, then paused for a moment, slowly raising an eyebrow at me. "Why the hell are you staring at me like that?… Oh no… River, you haven't gone-?"

"NO!" I yelled before she could finish. "I am not homosexual!"

"Really? You're staring was saying otherwise…"

"Up yours, Vy." I said quickly, shooting Vyolet an irritated stare. And she only ignored it…

* * *

After getting dressed, I walked out of my room and into the hallway. I could smell Snow making breakfast in the kitchen.

Er, more of hear, really.

"Damn you, eggs!" I heard Snow yell. After that, I heard glass break, growling, cat screeching, a siren and I think a gun.

"Uh…" I said quietly to myself as I stood in the hallway. _What__ on Azeroth could she be making?…_

I heard a _clop, clop, clop _loudly stomp my way from the kitchen. I cringed back at the thought of what could be coming.

Out came Ivory, still in her pajamas, hopping on her left leg, the other one lifted and… Holy crap!

Ivory's right hoof was missing.

Er…rather, she was holding it in one hand. But what mattered was that it was not attached to her leg!

"Ivory!" I screamed worriedly, then began to stutter uncontrollably in a loss of words. "Hoof!… Gone!… Hand!… Muffins!… Breakfast!… Freakin'-!… What the hell?"

Ivory tossed her hoof up and down in her hand. "Yeah, Snow had a fail with the breakfast and one thing left to another and I had to pop off my foot." She said, then bent down and reconnected her hoof to her leg.

Snow then came out of the kitchen. Some of her glorious blue hair was singed off while her face and apron were covered in soot. "Next time, Ivory, you're making breakfast." She said as she headed to the bathroom, a bit of smoke coming off her hair as she walked.

I went into the kitchen to find it completely devastated. Ashes covered everything and there was smoke emitting from the stove. It looked as though an explosion happened right at it. Which, I guess, was from the eggs blowing up…

You see,-for some odd reason that I never understood-Snow couldn't fry, boil or scramble eggs, even if her life depended on it. She probably had a bad experience with them or something.

"What the hell happened in here?" Vyolet shouted. I turned, looking back to see her standing at the doorway, gawking at the mess.

I sighed. "Snow had an accident with the eggs."

"Wow. Is that the first time Snow's tried to make eggs?"

"Not exactly…" I mumbled. Then Snow came back into the kitchen and groaned. "Now I have so much shit to clean up." She said.

Vyolet turned and walked out of the kitchen. "Well, good luck." She said as she left.

I glared at her back, and then looked at Snow. "I'll help you." I told her with a smile.

After about an hour of restoring the kitchen back to how it was and Ivory making us breakfast instead of Snow making it; Vyolet, Ivory, Magenta, Verity, Snow and I sat at the table. Vyolet and I smirked secretively at each other.

"Okay, what're you hiding from us?" Ivory asked as she chewed her French toast.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before answered. "Alright, guys. I know we just got here and just settled in and everything, but…Vyolet and I have been talking and…we decided we don't like being death knights."

"So, River wants to go search Azeroth for a cure of some sort for our undeath." Vyolet continued for me.

Ivory had stopped chewing. Actually, she had stopped breathing. Not that death knights need to breathe, but…

She stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Are you shitting me? We just got here! Can't we just stay here and live?"

"I shit you not. I thought you liked being a shaman, Ivory." I taunted.

Ivory opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out and she sat back down. "I guess you're right. We probably should look for something."

"Hey, Ivory,-" Vyolet suddenly spoke up. "-do you like your eggs fried, scrambled or-" She went on, then picked up one of her eggs with her fork lightly. And with a flick of her wrist, the egg launched into Ivory's face. "-in your face?"

Ivory wiped the egg off her face after a few seconds of stillness. "I'll have to get back to you on that… Do you like your pancakes with syrup or no?" Ivory asked coolly as she drowned her plate in syrup and picked up a pancake with her fork.

Snow, Verity, Magenta and I hid under the table.

* * *

A few hours later, we had all we needed packed, gave the apartment a nice cleaning and covered the furniture in sheets, for we knew we wouldn't be back soon.

"_OoOoOoOo…" _I heard whispered over my shoulder. I looked back to see a figure covered in several white sheets, to look like a ghost. It was a very short figure however, so it wasn't menacing but very noticeable.

"Verity, what the hell are you doing?" I asked the small gnome covered in sheets.

"Being a ghost! Now, fear me!"

I giggled. "Silly Verity. You can't scare the epic Moonriver!" I exclaimed, striking a heroic pose.

"BOO!" I heard yelled from behind me. I let out a bloodcurdling scream as I dived over Verity and hid behind her, then looked up from my hiding spot to see Vyolet laughing her ass off.

"You bitch! How dare you scare me!"

"Well, you challenged me by saying you can't be scared, so I tried to scare you. And succeeded."

I glared at her. "Well, fine! I was making cupcakes later and I was willing to give you one, but-"

"River, shut up. You aren't making any cupcakes. Can we just get going now? I want to try something…"

I looked at the others who had all their stuff with them and picked up my bags.

"I'll show you before we start traveling, okay? Actually, leave your stuff here."

Snow looked skeptical. "Why?"

"We'll come back for it. Just put down your things."

We all shrugged at each other and put our bags down as Vyolet headed for the door.

* * *

We went to the Silver Enclave of Dalaran. Vyolet led us to the Stormwind portal and we all ported through.

She led us through the streets of Stormwind and to Stormwind Keep. We went up the hall and past the grand throne where King Varian Wrynn stood with his son. We greeted him as Vyolet led us straight ahead towards the War Room from the Throne Room.

As we entered the room, I looked around at the small amount of people scattered around it. I noticed them gathered around specific people that I recognized as the battlemasters.

"Battlegrounds, Vyolet? Are you kidding me?"

* * *

_**Was it good? Or terribad? **_

_**It's pretty weird. About 10 minutes after I had put up that note saying I was going to put this story on hold, or discontinue it, my friend I had lost IM'ed me on Windows Live Messenger and told me that since... No, I'm not explaining. long story short, we can be friends again. **_

_**She's kind of like my beta-reader since she reads over my chapters and makes corrections and stuffs. **_

_**In short, I'm back on track!**_

_**So yeah, the team's gonna do some battlegrounds. May take a while since I'm bad with battle scenes.**_

_**Oh well. Until the next chapter!  
**_


	19. The Battleground

**_YESSS! Chapter Nineteen is finally UP! After months of procrastinating! It's here! All beta-read and what not by my lovely Beta-reader, Sydsas. Forgive any mistakes that she or I may have missed. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

The Battleground

So, here we stood in the Warsong Gulch flag room with about four other people.

You see, Warsong Gulch is a battleground nestled in the southern region of Ashenvale Forest. The object of the game is to capture the enemy team's flag while defending your own against capture. The game ends once one team has scored three captures, or after twenty-five minutes. After that time, the team with the most flag captures wins. If this would result in a tie, the team that captured the flag last wins. If neither side has captured a flag, then the game ends in a tie.

Each player on the winning team receives three Warsong Gulch Marks of Honor, and each player on the losing team receives one mark. In the case of a tie, all participants receive two marks.

Yes, very simple to learn. And yes, marks for going around murdering people for a stupid little flag is a bit…ridiculous… But fun.

"My favorite one!" Vyolet said to herself enthusiastically. I almost wanted to smile at her for being so thrilled. Almost.

Just ahead of us was a Goblin Male next to a scoreboard. Vyolet walked up to it and began to read it, grinning wider and wider at each name. Finally, she said in an eager voice, "Oh, this is going to be fun."

"The battle for Warsong Gulch will begin in thirty seconds! Prepare yourselves!" Another Goblin Male shouted from atop the roofs.

I saw that Vyolet was deeply in thought, like she was reading someone's mind. Before I knew it, she had motioned me over. I shrugged and complied. "You too, pipsqueak," she said to Verity. The tiny gnome gave her a look before she came over as well.

"Alright, you two; a friend of yours is in this battleground, and-"

"Orion?" Verity bellowed out in shock, interrupting Vyolet.

Vyolet glared at her and had me pick her up to cover her mouth before continuing. "Yes, you're correct. Haven't seen him since you departed at the Acherus, right? He's here, all decked out in gear and what not. But may I explain to you that he has a split personality," she said, not saying her last bit as a question but more as part of her statement.

Wait…personality disorder?

"Like how he can be perverted and cynical, but also pure and easily hurt?" I asked, remembering my experiences when I was training as a death knight with Verity and Orion at my side.

"Exactly. I guess you could say that the cynical side is the one he does battlegrounds in. But I'm sure that his pure side is trying to get out. My point being; don't get confused and hurt if he attacks you. Even if he remembers you."

Noticing we had about ten seconds before the gates opened, I placed Verity back on the ground and walked with her and Vyolet to the right gate where the others were waiting. Verity was visibly shaken.

Vyolet's gear was changed. I didn't notice _when_ she changed it, but changed nonetheless. With a close look, I saw it was that Wrathful gear I'd seen before.

_I had no idea she had done so much battling to get such a nice set…_

Her siblings were another story, though. Since they'd spent their time in the Acherus like us, they couldn't do any battleground fights to build up their honor, like Vyolet had the time to do.

"The battle for Warsong Gulch has begun!" The Goblin Male on the roof announced.

Ivory, Magenta, Snow and some paladin that looked as if he had no clue how to be one stayed on defense while we; Vyolet, Verity, a rogue, a shaman, a druid, and myself; headed out the short tunnel at the right through both exits and got on our mounts.

We all rode past the graveyard and down the small cliff, charging the Horde flag keep.

I saw a stampede of Horde heading to Silverwing Hold from the cliff of their graveyard just like us. In the back of the group, I spotted a blood elf death knight with blonde hair spiked up backwards with an enthusiastic grin.

Verity and I stopped in our tracks; actually, our mounts did because we made them; while the others continued ahead.

That was him. The Orion I knew when I first met him, who entered the room that we were sharing with Verity. The Orion with that damned mischievous grin of pure playfulness, as though he could see right through my armor. The Orion that really cried when Verity and I had to depart from the Acherus to Stormwind and he to Orgrimmar.

Orion, one of my best friends that I made when I began my new life of being a death knight, was across the field and now my enemy.

_Elune help me…_

I looked to Verity, then back to our old friend. Both of our minds wandered as we watched Orion's familiar form as he rode up the ramp to the graveyard and upper entrance to the flag room with the rest of the Horde.

Good luck, Ivory, Magenta, Snow, and clueless paladin.

"Vyolet has picked up the Horde flag!" A Tauren Male howled out from Horde's rooftops.

"Orion has picked up the Alliance flag!" The Goblin on our base's roof called out as well.

Hearing the howls of what was going on snapped me out of my trance of thinking of my old friend. I turned and tapped Verity to snap her out of it as well. When we were both back in reality, we started forward to help protect Vyolet.

Until I was knocked off my mount and made incapacitated…

_Oh, beautiful. A rogue with skill!_

Verity immediately hopped off her mount and dropped a Death and Decay around me. Thanks to that lovely move, an Undead Rogue that was standing over me was forced out of his stealth. Though I couldn't move to defend myself, I still saw that his weapons were steadily gripped in his hands as though he were prepared to attack me.

"Icy touch!" Verity said quickly, taking advantage of the exposed rogue. Frosty energies then briefly swirled around him. And with luck currently being on our side, I came out of my daze just as he started to sprint away in fear.

_Oh, no you don't!_

"Chains of Ice!" I yelled after him, throwing my hands out, summoning icy blue chains at his feet to slow him down. I then shouted, "Death grip!" and a hand seemed to quickly assemble around the rogue and pulled him back towards me. Verity used her own Chains of Ice to keep him in place while she and I began to beat on him with our abilities. Eventually, he was killed.

One honorable kill for each of us. Though, I had gotten the last hit and received the kill point.

_Now to help Vyolet with the flag._

I looked to the middle of the field to see Vyolet running towards Silverwing Hold's tunnel to the roof of the flag room. We headed her way but stopped in fright when we saw Orion; carrying our flag; and a huge group of Horde heading out of the tunnel.

They all began charging at the sight of each other; Vyolet and Orion at the front of each group.

Ivory, Magenta, and Snow came running to our sides, staring at the impending impact.

I was about to suggest helping when Ivory held up a hand. "No. Let them fight. Let's see how skilled my sister has gotten."

And then they clashed furiously. The Horde and the Alliance were holding each other off the flag carriers.

Orion and Vyolet were really going at it.

Both the Alliance and the Horde groups had healers. So Vyolet and Orion weren't necessarily getting very far, but they were giving it all they had.

This was nothing like when I fought Vyolet that day in my apartment. She was insanely stronger and quicker. It nearly scared me, and I was having quite a hard time keeping up with their movements.

Orion seemed to be perfectly matching her attacks and countering them. They were there blocking each others' attacks for a bit.

Eventually, some of the Horde members in the group managed to kill Vyolet's healers and offense and began to attack her.

Ivory held up a finger for us to wait as she began to walk forward. She lifted her arm with much concentration. My mouth dropped slightly in awe to see the additional Horde that were proceeding to attack Vyolet rose up into the air with Ivory's arm.

"A bit of help here, Magenta?" she asked.

Magenta slightly lifted his hand, and with a snap of his fingers, the Horde members beside Orion; who was still focused on Vyolet; were instantly set on fire. I loved the sound of their bloodcurdling, pain filled screams.

What can I say? I'm a death knight. It's how we roll.

"Spontaneous combustion," Magenta said quietly in his deep Draenei accent. Ivory then let the Horde drop to the ground as they exploded into pure fire, their bodies acting as firewood.

I only took a second to be amazed before my attention went back to Orion and Vyolet's fight. I noticed Orion trying to hold Vyolet at bay with his large sword so he could have a few seconds to look back at the fire. He then looked at Ivory and soon his gaze roamed to Verity and I.

His eyes bulged at the sight of us. The grip he had on his weapon weakened and Vyolet used the opportunity to strike her Silent Crusader across his chest. "Frost strike!" she yelled.

That did enough damage to end him, and Vyolet returned the Alliance flag to our base. Then, feeling no pity, she immediately ran through the tunnel and captured the flag.

"The Alliance has captured the Horde flag!" The Goblin on our base's rooftop announced for everyone to hear.

We acquired one capture out of three, but at this point there was only five minutes left on the timer. Instead of taking one last; pointless; charge at each other to see who would get the next point in these last few minutes, everyone just stood at the top of their base's roof.

We knew we'd just be fighting there for awhile again and anyone who tried to sneak past and take the other's flag…well… Vyolet or Orion would certainly handle them.

Orion and Vyolet were staring intently at each other. It made me anxious, so I poked her to see if she was alright and silently asked her what was going on. She gently held two fingers to my lips and told me to back off for a little bit, still having her staring contest with Orion. After a moment or two, she grinned.

"The Alliance wins!" Both of the announcers atop the roofs howled.

At the top of the scoreboard in first place was Magenta, Vyolet second, Orion third, and Ivory forth.

Verity, Snow, and I were somewhere near the bottom, of course.

After a moment, we were all teleported back into the war room. Vyolet immediately turned to us. "I know you're all confused and-" she began.

"Damn right, we're confused!" Verity shouted, interrupting her. "What happened in there? Why did you kill Orion?"

_What the hell, Verity? What were we supposed to do? Let the Horde win? Hell no!_

"Shut the hell up for a minute, shrimp." Vyolet replied to Verity with a monotone. "Okay, look. Orion is able to read minds like myself."

Say what?

"No, I'm not sure how, but it's kind of from his split personality. Even he couldn't explain it correctly. But we're going to the Crossroads in the Barrens to meet him real quick."

At this, Verity quit glaring at Vyolet and hopped up in the air happily. "Yay!" she cried in bliss. "Let's go!"

"Calm yourself, damnit! Let's get our stuff from our apartment first," Vyolet suggested, glaring at the hasty Verity.

The little gnome took in a calm, deep breath, and then let it out slowly to relax herself. "Fine," she said, slightly pouting.

Snow nodded. "Okay, then. I guess we're going to the Barrens."

"That's correct," Vyolet confirmed with a nod.

"But, can I just say something real quick?" I said, turning to Ivory and Magenta. "You guys are super duper badass. Freakin' blowing up those Horde with a snap of your fingers? How the hell is that possible? So insane!"

Magenta winked slyly and Ivory grinned.

"Okay, guys!" Vyolet announced, getting my attention once again. "Let's stop congratulating each other on how awesome we are and go," she ordered, starting to head out of the keep.

We all followed her out of the keep as she shouted for a Mage to teleport us to Dalaran.

_The Barrens, huh? How in the hell are going to get there?

* * *

_

_**So there it is. Sorry it took so long, everyone. The chapters should be updated sooner since I've sort of quit WoW because my report card was a bit of a mess. I have more time to work on my story now, though. I know this chapter is a bit dull as all my chapters are, but I did my very, very best. **_

_**So yeah! They're all going to the Barrens! More is in stored since Cata came out. They're not in Cata yet. They'll be there in the last chapter. Ugh. I'm spoiling it. Gonna shut up now.  
**_

_**I'll be very honest with everyone. I have Emulation of the River finished, on paper. I spend my classes in school writing it in a notebook I keep. xD **_

_**Either way, see you all soon!  
**_


	20. Chapter 20 note

Getting there with Chapter 20…

Read this in the mean time. It's a two-shot my beta and I are working on. She does chapter one, I do two. It's a drama featuring characters from her story, Xanna, and characters from mine. She's only written the beginning so far, her characters in that part, and wasn't on today to work on it with me. =( So, check it every Wednesday.

.net/s/7153467/1/Power


End file.
